RB
by Picouik
Summary: Regulus Black. Ca c'est lui, l'homme de ma vie. Réel Boulet. Ca c'est moi, Jenny. Gaffes, bazar, chutes, potions ratées : tel est mon quotidien. Mais attendez ! Je ne vous ai pas dit le meilleur : je suis une née moldue Griffondor éperdument amoureuse du sang pur Serpentard Regulus Black et je vais vous raconter comment j'ai réussi à le faire tomber dans mes filets.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

- Jenny ! Descends tu vas encore louper ton train !

Je me réveille en sursaut et regarde mon réveil : 10h30. Non d'un scrout à pétard ! Le train part dans trente minutes. Je fais un rapide calcul dans ma tête : je dois être à King Cross à 10h55, on a quinze minutes de trajet, il me reste donc dix minutes pour boucler ma valise, prendre une douche et petit déjeuner... ça risque d'être serré. Je me lève donc précipitamment, m'emmêle dans mes draps et m'écrase sur le sol (chute numéro un), je file à la salle demain, me déshabille et voulant faire au plus vite, je glisse dans la baignoire (chute numéro deux). Je me relève et prends ma douche à la quatrième vitesse. Je finis ma préparation en moins d'une minute et descends à la cuisine. Je loupe la dernière marche et me retrouve à genoux (chute numéro trois) mais pas le temps de se plaindre, je mange deux tartines et remonte illico boucler ma valise. Pas le temps de vérifier ma « check liste », je mets mon manteau et sort de la maison avec une minute d'avance. J'évite de justesse un flaque, me préservant d'une quatrième chute et saute dans la voiture.

- Tu ne seras donc jamais prête à l'heure ? Rouspète ma mère.

- Mais je suis à l'heure, dis-je en montrant le quadrant de ma montre. Il est 10h39, on a même de l'avance.

- Mais bien sur.. répond-elle exaspérée avant de démarrer.

J'arrive sur la voie 9 ¾ dans les temps et j'ai même le luxe de choisir mon compartiment. J'en trouve un vide au fond du train, je monte sur la banquette pour mettre ma valise dans les filets à bagages. Mais sous son poids je tombe à la renverse et me retrouve les fesses au sol, mes affaires éparpillées autour de moi (chute numéro quatre). Désespérée je remets mes affaires dans ma valise sans prendre le temps de les ranger ou les plier et la pose à coté de moi sur la banquette.

Mary ne devrait pas tarder mais en attendant, je vais prendre quelques secondes pour me présenter (c'est tout de même la moindre des politesses) : Je suis Jenny Davis, j'ai dix sept ans et je suis en route pour ma septième et dernière année à Poudlard. Je n'ai pas besoin de préciser que je suis maladroite (quatre chutes en une demi heure, qui dit mieux?), gaffeuse, bref une catastrophe ambulante. Le Choixpeau m'a placé à Griffondor et lui seul sait pourquoi, je pensais plutôt intégrer Poufsouffle, mais j'en suis très contente. Je suis plutôt sociable et m'entends bien avec la plupart des élèves de ma maison. D'ailleurs, voilà Mary Prewett, ma meilleure amie, qui entre dans mon compartiment.

- Jenny ! Crie-t-elle avant de se jeter dans mes bras. Tu m'a tellement manquée ma grande ! J'ai des montagnes de choses à te raconter.

- Laisse moi deviner, ça concerne un grand roux avec qui tu as passé tout l'été, je réponds malicieuse.

- Exactement !

Mary est une jeune fille rousse et rondouillarde. Elle a un côté très maternel et a une façon de se comporter qui semble dire « je suis quelqu'un de confiance, tu peux tout me dire » et c'est exactement ce que je fais : je lui raconte tout sur tout. Elle est vraiment adorable et nous sommes dans le même dortoir depuis la première année. Depuis la fin de l'année dernière elle sort avec Remus Lupin, un ancien Griffondor d'un an plus agé. Il ne sera donc pas à Poudlard cette année et j'ai peur pour elle que la séparation soit difficile, elle est vraiment très amoureuse.

- Alors ? Vous êtes partis où ? Je demande impatiente.

- Il m'a fait la surprise de nous payer un Portoloin pour la France ! S'exclame-t-elle. Il avait de la famille là bas, on a pu visiter le sud est et se baigner en méditerranée. Oh et j'ai appris des recettes de gâteaux typiquement français, il faudra que j'aille t'en faire dans les cuisines du château, ils sont divins !

- Mais c'est génial ! J'attends de goûter tout ça avec impatience !

Mary adore faire la cuisine, particulièrement les gâteaux donc à chaque vacances, elle apprend de nouvelles recettes et les teste sur moi (ce qui ne me déplaît pas du tout). C'est une excellente pâtissière

- Et toi, tu as fini de mettre au point le «plan-RB » ?

Seule Mary est au courant pour ce plan, il est top secret. Que je vous explique, je fais une fixation sur Black : Regulus Black (pas Sirius, de toute façon il n'est même plus à Poudlard). Donc tout à commencé par ma première année : j'ai surpris une de ses disputes avec Sirius au coin d'un couloir :

- Regulus, arrête d'obéir à mère, tu sais bien que ses histoires de sangs ne sont que des sottises. Tu ferais mieux de faire comme moi avant qu'il ne t'arrive des ennuis, tu vaux mieux que ces sorciers de magie noire !

- Laisse moi tranquille Sirius, avait répliqué le plus jeune. Je suis assez grand pour choisir quoi faire. Si tu as décidé de t'opposer à notre famille pour traîner avec des gens peu recommandable, c'est ton problème pas le mien.

- Si tu reste de leur coté, tu vas finir aussi mauvais qu'eux et participer à leurs injustices. A toi de voir ce que trouves le plus important : les idées inculquées par notre mère ou ton frère, la personne qui t'a toujours défendu face à elle.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour savoir ce qui est bon ou non, fiche moi la paix. Je n'ai pas envie de me fâcher avec toi Sirius mais ton comportement nous déçois beaucoup.

- Nous déçois ? Alors tu es définitivement tombé dans le piège mon petit Reg ! Tu ne te rappelles pas quand on s'échappait du chemin de traverse pour observer les moldus et leurs drôles de costumes il n'y a pas si longtemps. Je ne t'ai laissé avec eux que depuis un an mais entre temps elle t'a fait un lavage de cerveau complet et le pire c'est que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte.. se lamentait le Griffondor.

- Tu délires complètement, si pour toi la meilleure solution c'est de te prendre des doloris tous les jours pendant les vacances et bien moi je préfères éviter. Maintenant laisse moi tranquille, avait riposté Régulus avec un regard noir.

- C'est toi qui décides, avait répondu Sirius avant de tourner les talons.

J'étais abasourdie, comment pouvait donc renier ainsi son frère ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait contre les nés moldus ? J'étais sur le point de partir, dégoûtée par le comportement du Serpentard quand je l'avais vu s'asseoir contre le mur et l'avais entendu sangloter. C'est à ce moment là, en le voyant pleurer suite à une dispute avec son frère que j'avais compris qu'il y avait quelque chose de bon chez Regulus mais qu'il n'avait pas le courage de l'exprimer, de peur des représailles de sa famille et des autres Serpentards. Depuis, je faisais une fixation sur ce garçon et j'étais persuadée qu'un jour ou l'autre nous serions assez proches pour qu'il me laisse voir cette facette qu'il garde secrète et réussir à faire tomber son masque.

Je ne crois pas aux âmes sœurs, ni aux coups de foudres, c'est pourquoi je préfère appeler ça une « obsession ». Suite à la dispute que j'avais surprise, l'obsession n'a cessée de grandir si bien que ce sentiment était devenu de l'amour sans même lui avoir adressé la parole ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. En troisième année, j'avais décidée de me jeter à l'eau. Le voyant un après midi seul à la bibliothèque, je me dirigeais vers sa table et demandais :

- Est ce que je peux m'asseoir ?

Pour toute réponse, il m'avait jeté un regard glacial, avait ramassé ses livres et avait quitté la bibliothèque. Gros échec.

Suite à « l'épisode bibliothèque » je n'avais pas osé ni l'approcher, ni le regarder et encore moins lui parler pendant trois ans. Ce n'est que l'année dernière que je me suis remise d'aplomb et que j'ai mis au point le « plan RB » pour le faire tomber dans mes filets. Il faut absolument qu'il fonctionne, cette année est celle de la dernière chance. Alors peut importe le nombre de regards noirs, de vents phénoménaux, de moqueries de la part des autre élèves, je vais sortir avec Regulus Black coûte que coûte. Et mieux encore, je vais montrer à tout le monde qu'il n'est pas le vilain Serpentard qu'il paraît.

- Il est parfaitement au point, je réponds avec un sourire victorieux.

Mary me renvoie mon sourire et nous enchaînons sur divers sujets pour passer le temps. Le dernier petit frère de Molly entre à Poudlard cette année et elle espère qu'il sera comme elle à Griffondor (ses quatre autres frères et sœurs sont allés à Serdaigle), elle attend donc le dîner avec impatience. Elle me reparle d'Arthur et de leurs futurs projets, ce qui nous amène au terrible sujet de l'orientation : étant née moldue je ne connais pas toutes les possibilités d'études après Poudlard, mais je me suis beaucoup documentée pendant les vacances (sans pour autant choisir).

Nous terminons le trajet en mangeant des gâteaux faits par Mary et des bonbons achetés dans le train et quand la nuit commence à tomber, nous enfilons nos capes. Le train s'arrête peu de temps après. En descendant je fais bien attention à ne louper aucune marche ce qui n'est pas évident avec ma grosse valise. J'arrive à poser les deux pieds sur le sol et à me stabiliser mais un énorme Serpentard répondant au nom de Goyle me pousse violemment pour passer. Résultat, me voilà une fois de plus par terre avec mes affaires éparpillées autour de moi (il faut que je change la fermeture de cette valise). Mary m'aide à tout ramasser et me dit :

- Tu devrais manger plus, tu vois bien que tu es toute maigre, c'est pour ça que tu tombes tout le temps !

- D'accord maman, j'y penserai, je réponds avec un sourire malicieux.

Mary lève les yeux au ciel et m'aide à monter dans la diligence. Nous sommes avec deux ou trois Serdaigles qui s'enthousiasme du programme de cette année. Je regarde par la fenêtre le château se rapprocher lentement de nous. Les six ans sont passés trop vite, nous allons devoir profiter de cette dernière année au maximum.

Nous arrivons au château et entrons dans la grande salle. Le ciel du plafond est clair et Dumbledore s'est mis sur son trente-et-un. Les premières années entrent à leur tour et regardent la salle émerveillés. S'en suit alors la répartition et pour chacun nous tentons de deviner où ils iront : les binoclards chez les Serdaigles, les rondouillards chez les Poufsouffles, ceux qui vous regardent avec mépris chez les Serpentards et les mignons tout pleins chez les Griffondors. C'est très cliché mais c'est souvent comme ça, je peux vous le dire après avoir assisté à six répartitions. Finalement le petit frère de Mary est envoyé chez les Griffondors à sa plus grande joie.

Peu de temps après, Dumbledore prononce son habituel discours de bienvenue et rappelle les règles de base à suivre dans l'école. Il présente les professeurs et nous découvrons le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. C'est ce qui s'appelle une « intello coincée » elle a les cheveux attachés dans une queue de cheval très serrée et des énormes lunettes lui barrent le visage. Elle se tient droite comme un I et regarde la salle d'un air craintif.

- Et bien... j'espère qu'elle sait effectivement se défendre parce qu'elle a l'air terrifiée et les élèves ne vont en faire qu'une bouchée, je dis.

- Ne jamais se fier aux apparences, je l'ai vu dans le journal cet été, elle était intervenue dans une attaque de Mangemorts et l'article vantait ses mérites. Elle a eu une carrière d'auror professionnel et était à la tête d'une équipe. Je pense qu'il ne va pas falloir trop rigoler pendant ses cours au risque de se prendre un sortilège... m'explique Kingsley un élève de notre année.

Qui l'eut cru ? Madame grandes binocles est une dûre à cuire... Je sens que ses cours vont me plaire. Je n'ai pas le temps de penser plus longtemps à la question car le repas vient d'être servi : quelle joie de retrouver de la bonne nourriture ! Ma mère cuisine très peu donc j'ai mangé des plats surgelés ou réchauffés pendant deux mois un bon poulet rôti me fait donc le plus grand bien.

Après le dîner, nous montons dans notre dortoir, nous discutons pendant le reste de la soirée avec Jess et Katy, les autres filles de notre année avec qui nous partageons la chambre. On se raconte nos vacances et de la joie de retrouver Poudlard. Nous parlons jusque tard dans la nuit mais quand je sens mes yeux se fermer tous seuls je vais me coucher. Les autres en font de même et c'est ainsi que s'achève ma rentrée en septième année. J'ai hâte d'être demain et d'avoir mon emploi du temps pour commencer le « plan RB ». C'est sur cet espoir que je m'endors.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

- Jenny, il est sept heures et demie, dit une voix douce en me secouant doucement l'épaule.

J'émerge doucement et ouvre les yeux pour découvrir une Mary décoiffée et en pyjama. Depuis six ans maintenant c'est la même histoire : le réveil commun de notre dortoir sonne mais je me rendors aussitôt et Mary vient me réveiller trente minutes plus tard quand Jess a libéré la salle de bain (Mary et Kate se lavent le soir pour gagner du temps le matin). Je remercie donc mon amie et file à la salle de bain.

Aujourd'hui, c'est mon premier jour de cours en tant que septième année. Au petit déjeuné, j'aurai mon emploi du temps et je pourrai officiellement commencer le « Plan R.B. ». Un an pour le préparer, évidemment il y aura des imprévus... Mais après tout, qui peut deviner les réactions d'un parfait inconnu ? Personne ! Même si vous avez étudié l'inconnu en question pendant de longues années c'est impossible. Surtout quand cet inconnu est un Serpentard méprisant les nés moldus comme vous. Ca va pas être de la tarte à la citrouille... Mais bon, les Griffondors sont de nature téméraires et courageux alors quand faut y aller, faut y aller !

Je prends ma douche et sors me préparer dans la chambre tout en bavardant avec mes amies. Je ne passe pas deux heures à choisir ma tenue : l'uniforme obligatoire a quelques avantages. Je me regarde dans le miroir et cherche quoi faire de mes cheveux. Ils sont châtains bouclés et m'arrivent au milieu du dos ce qui me laisse de nombreuses possibilités de coiffures. J'opte finalement pour un chignon simple où j'accroche une petite fleur rouge. Je me maquille légèrement et attends que Mary ait fini. Finalement nous descendons toutes les quatre en même temps.

J'aime beaucoup Kate et Jess mais depuis la cinquième année, elles travaillent dur pour obtenir les meilleures notes possibles aux ASPICS et passent de moins en moins de temps avec nous. C'est dommage car durant nos premières années nous formions une sacrée équipe...

Nous arrivons dans la grande salle et nous installons pour déjeuner. Qui a dit que le petit déjeuner était le repas le plus important de la journée que je le bénisse ? Grâce à lui je peux me goinfrer de brioche, tarte et autres délices dès le matin ! Alors que je savoure ma troisième part de brioche tout en parlant de la nouvelle collection de Gai Chiffon avec mes camarades, Miss Chourave vient distribuer nos emplois du temps. Je recherche tout de suite les cours en commun avec les Serpentards (je dois être la seule de ma maison à faire ça!). Nous commençons à dix heures ce matin par un cours de potion en commun avec eux. Très bien, j'ai deux heures pour revoir le début du plan avec Mary avant de le mettre à exécution.

Nous finissons de manger tranquillement et laissons Kate et Jess, qui vont à la bibliothèque, alors que Mary et moi prenons la direction du dortoir. Nous répétons pour une énième fois la formule que je connais par cœur. J'espère que Slughorn n'a pas changé sa manière de fonctionner sinon tout mon plan tombe à l'eau. Déjà que je ne l'aime pas beaucoup parce que j'ai toujours des Troll dans sa matière, alors si en plus il ruine mes chances avec Regulus je le flingue ! Il ne s'y attendra pas cet espèce de vieux sorcier, d'ailleurs il ne sait probablement pas ce qu'est un flingue...

D'ailleurs je ne vous ai pas vraiment parlé de mon parcours scolaire : je suis plutôt douée pour tout ce qui est manipulation de baguette c'est à dire métamorphose, sortilèges et défense contre les forces du mal. J'ai choisi « étude des moldus » en troisième année donc j'ai de très bonne notes dans cette matière. Je me débrouille plus ou moins en astronomie, en soin des créatures magiques et en histoire de la magie. Cependant, étant très maladroite, j'ai d'énormes difficultés en potions (ma seule mauvaise note aux BUSES). Alors là, vous vous demandez « Mais pourquoi a-t-elle choisi cette matière pour commencer son plan ? Elle va se payer la honte de sa vie ! », et bien justement, lisez donc la suite et vous verrez que mon plan est très futé.

Bref, j'arrête de parler de moi parce qu'entre temps, Mary et moi sommes descendues aux cachots et il ne reste que quelques minutes avant que le cours débute. Les Serpentards ne sont pas arrivés, ils devaient avoir cours avant. Nous nous installons au premier rang pour pouvoir lancer le sort discrètement (ce serait bête que Régulus le remarque..). Quand tout le monde est là, Slughorn commence son discours habituel :

- Vous êtes maintenant en septième année. Il vous faudra donc travailler dur pour réussir vos ASPICS. Les potions sont une matière très difficile demandant de la rigueur. J'ai choisi de garder le même mode de fonctionnement que les années précédentes, c'est à dire de former moi même les binômes composés d'une personne de chaque maison. Je vais maintenant vous donner les groupes.

Je lance un regard complice à Mary, le plan peut commencer. Slughorn commence à énoncer les binômes et quand arrive mon nom :

- Jenny Davis et..

- Confundo, je murmure en pointant ma baguette vers lui.

- Regulus Black, dit notre professeur.

Je souris, première le plan peut maintenant débuter. Mais détail imprévu, le prof fini l'appel par :

- Kate Cooker et Regulus Black.

- Monsieur, il doit y avoir une erreur j'ai déjà été nommé, dit Regulus

- Vous avez raison, j'ai du me tromper. Qui n'a pas été appelé ?

- Moi monsieur, dit Goyle (l'horrible Serpentard qui m'a bousculé la veille à la sortie du train).

- Bien, Goyle vous travaillerez avec Cooker.

Mission accomplie ! Non seulement mon sort a fonctionné et le prof n'y a vu que du feu mais en plus je me suis évitée une année avec Goyle. Je sens que cette année commence très bien. Deuxième partie de mon plan : être moi même, c'est à dire étourdie, maladroite et peu douée dans cette matière (cessez de me demander pourquoi, vous saurez bien assez tôt).

- Maintenant, installez vous par binôme et ouvrez votre livre à la page 12 et commencez sans tarder, vous n'avez plus qu'une heure trente.

Je me lève et vais vers la table de Regulus, je m'installe et sors mon nécessaire de potion pendant qu'il part chercher les ingrédients sans un mot. Toujours sans parler il se met au travail.

- Tu sais que c'est une potion à réaliser ensemble ? Je demande

- Oui mais si je veux qu'elle soit réussie, il faut que je fasse le plus gros du travail. Tu te contenteras de mettre les ingrédients que j'aurais préparé dans le chaudron et tourner dans le sens indiquer,répond-il sans même me regarder.

J'acquiesce et attend qu'il ait terminé. Dès qu'il a fini la préparation d'un ingrédient, il le pose au centre pour que je le mette dans le chaudron. Les racines d'asphodèle sont maintenant coupées finement et je n'ai plus qu'à les mettre dans le chaudron, ce que je fais sans trop de difficulté. Il continue à couper/écraser/éplucher tout un tas d'ingrédients. A la fin, il pose tout les bols entre nous deux et part chercher quelque chose. Alors que je suis distraite, plus absorbée par la vue de son postérieur se mouvant vers le fond de la classe que par ma potion, je verse machinalement les bols les uns après les autres.

Regulus revient et je me re-concentre . Je jette un coup d'oeil à la potion qui fait de grosses bulles oranges. Je consulte le livre, elle devrait être bleue lagon... Je tourne dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, tentant de reprendre le fil de la préparation. Mon partenaire n'a pas encore vu l'état du chaudron, il fini de couper les chenilles que nous devons ajouter à la mixture. Dès qu'il a fini, il en jette une poignée dans le chaudron sans quitter son livre des yeux. Très mauvaise idée car à peine a-t-il le temps de relever la tête que notre chaudron explose et nous recouvre d'un liquide orange et poisseux.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez ENCORE fait miss Davis ? Demande Slughorn

- Je ne sais pas professeur, il a ajouté les chenilles et tout a exploser..

- Tu ne vas quand même pas m'accuser d'avoir raté cette potion alors que c'est toi qui t'occupait depuis le début de verser les ingrédients ! S'exclame Regulus.

- Filez tous les deux à l'infirmerie, on ne sait jamais, décrète le professeur.

Nous prenons nos affaires et sortons sans un mot. Je vois bien que mon partenaire est très en colère. L'infirmière nous nettoie d'un coup de baguette et nous ausculte. Elle commence par Regulus et entrouvre sa chemise pour vérifier qu'il n'est pas brûlé... Il fait chaud tout à coup, je n'ai jamais vu de torse aussi parfait (enfin je n'ai pas eu le loisir d'en voir beaucoup non plus malheureusement). On voit que les entraînements de Quidditch font leur petit effet...

- T'as pas fini de me mater ? S'impatiente le Serpentard.

- Ne commencez pas à vous chamailler ! Allez vous installer sur un des lits, je vais vous garder tout l'après midi pour être sur qu'il n'y ait pas d'effet secondaire, dit l'infirmière avant de m'ausculter à mon tours.

Regulus part bouder sur un des lits, tandis que l'infirmière vérifie les moindres recoins de mon visage. Rien à signaler mais je suis également consignée jusqu'à la fin de l'après midi. Je vais m'installer sur un lit mais je marche sur mon lacet et m'étale de tout mon long aux pieds du Serpentard... Il fallait que ça arrive. Ce dernier me lance un regard méprisant et je me relève aussi vite que je le peux.

Une demi heure plus tard, l'infirmière nous apporte le repas que nous mangeons chacun assis sur notre lit l'un en face de l'autre. Le silence devient de plus en plus pesant, c'est pourquoi je lance :

- Je suis désolée pour la potion, j'ai du laisser échapper une instruction..

Il me regarde mais ne répond pas, je continue, peut être que ça lui donnera envie de discuter pendant le reste de l'après midi (ou pas d'ailleurs)

- Tu sais, je suis une calamité en potion mais c'est pas de la mauvaise volonté, je t'assure. C'est juste que je n'y arrive pas. J'ai beau essayer et faire toujours plus attention, il y a toujours un moment où ça dérape. Soit je me trompe, soit je ne suis pas assez concentrée ou même parfois je ne comprends pas les instructions...

- Mais tu vas pas te taire ? Me coupe Regulus. Je m'en fiche des raisons, t'es nulle, c'est comme ça, pas la peine de m'abrutir avec tes explications : ça changera rien. A cause de toi je loupe ma première journée de cours donc dès ce soir j'aurai des devoirs à rattraper et j'aurais des mauvaises notes toute l'année.

- C'est pas de ma faute ! T'as qu'à m'apprendre toi puisque t'es si doué, je réplique.

C'est la première fois qu'on a une conversation et il trouve le moyen de m'humilier. Je suis rouge de honte mais je suis bien décidée à ne pas me laisser faire.

- D'accord. Rendez vous tous les jeudi soirs dans la salle de cours pour un « cours de soutien ». Je ne fais ça que pour améliorer mes notes, que ce soit bien clair. Et attention, personne ne doit être au courant, je ne fréquente pas les sang-de-bourbe, dit-il dégoûté.

Je reste abasourdie. Mon plan fonctionne plus vite que prévu, il m'aura fallu seulement une potion ratée pour obtenir des cours particuliers avec Monsieur Black.

Très bien, je réponds aux anges.

Je vais me retrouver une fois par semaine seule dans une salle sombre avec l'homme de mes rê fois par semaine il va m'apprendre à être moins nulle en potion. Une fois par semaine je vais l'avoir rien que pour moi... Ma bonne étoile était avec moi pour cette première partie du « Plan RB ».

Le reste de l'après-midi se passe sans encombres, Regulus en a profité pour faire une sieste et je suis assise sur mon lit en train de lire quand l'infirmière vient nous dire que nous pouvons partir. Je sors donc de l'infirmerie sans attendre le Serpentard et file dans mon dortoir raconter ma victoire à Mary

- Il t'a proposé de te donner des cours ? S'exclame Mary

- Pas exactement, je rectifie, je lui ai suggéré et il a accepté. Après tout, ça lui servira aussi s'il ne veut pas avoir de mauvaises notes toute l'année.

- Mais on s'en fiche, c'est pareil ! T'as plus qu'à user de tes charmes ma belle !

- On va essayer, je réponds en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Vivement que cette journée se termine ! Je n'en peux plus d'attendre ! Aujourd'hui on est jeudi : vous avez donc compris la raison de mon impatience. Il est dix-sept heures trente et je suis en étude des moldus. Nous étudions les objets électroménagers : c'est passionnant (ironie évidemment). Après avoir passé la première heure sur l'aspirateur, nous voilà rendu à la gazinière... décidément, ces moldus sont étonnants, comme dirait notre cher professeur.

Je m'imagine tout un tas de scénario pour ce soir. Je sais que c'est mal puis qu'après on est souvent déçu mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai tellement bien réussi la phase 1 de mon plan que la suite ne peut pas mal se passer et je reste confiante. Alors, après manger j'irai prendre mon livre de potion, me refaire une petite beauté et filer au cachots pour ne pas être en retard. Je tiens à faire bonne impression pour ce premier « cours de soutien ».

- DRIIIIIIING

Ah ! Enfin la sonnerie, je file hors de la salle et vais poser mes affaires de cours dans le dortoir. Alors que je range mes parchemins de la journée, Mary entre un sourire radieux au visage.

- Il y a du Remus là dessous... je la taquine.

- Oui ! Le bruit court qu'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard est prévue fin octobre, si Remus est libre je pourrai le voir avant Noël !

- C'est super ! Je m'écris. J'espère que Dumbledore nous en dira un peu plus sur cette sortie au dîner : je suis bien tentée par un après midi shopping, même seule pendant que ma meilleure amie préfère batifoler.

- Arrête de faire ta martyr ! Je passe mes journées entières avec toi et tu te plains toujours que je te couve. C'est l'occasion de voler de tes propres ailles mon petit hibou.

- Je sais bien, je te fais marcher. Profite donc de ton amoureux.

Je sais qu'il lui manque beaucoup, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas d'autres amis, je vais pouvoir passer un bon après midi tout en laissant Mary et Remus entre eux. Elle est pas belle la vie ?

- Tu n'est pas trop stressée pour ton rendez-vous aux cachots ?

- Non pire, morte de trouille... J'essaie de me dire que ça va bien se passer mais on ne peut rien prévoir avec Regulus Black !

- Tu ne pouvais pas tomber amoureuse d'un gentil garçon de notre maison ? Me demande-t-elle.

- Tu ne pouvais pas tomber amoureuse d'un gentil garçon de notre âge ? Je réponds au tac-au-tac.

- Ok, je dis plus rien, répond-elle en riant.

Nous continuons à papoter pendant une demi-heure avant de descendre manger. Le repas est comme toujours délicieux mais je n'ai pas très faim. Une boule se forme dans mon estomac à mesure que le cours de soutien approche. Et si il décrétait qu'il ne pouvait rien pour moi puisque j'étais trop nulle ? Si il ne venait pas au rendez vous ? Si c'était un piège et que je me faisais torturer par les affreux Serpentards ? Mon assurance de toute à l'heure s'est envolée et je suis plus stressée que jamais. Je touche à peine au dessert, Mary me sourit doucement et me dit qu'après mon cours, je n'aurais qu'à la rejoindre aux cuisines pour tout lui raconter et découvrir ses « macarons », une pâtisserie typiquement française. J'accepte et file au dortoir.

Arrivée là bas je me brosse les dents trois fois pour être sure d'avoir bonne haleine, je me brosse les cheveux que je laisse détachés et me remaquille légèrement. Je regarde le résultat : soigné mais discret. Je lisse ma jupe du plat de la main, mets mon nécessaire de potion et mon livre dans mon sac et ressors plus anxieuse que jamais. En chemin je loupe deux ou trois marches en descendant les escaliers, j'arrive donc essoufflée et décoiffée mais tout ça n'est que routine pour la catastrophe ambulante que je suis.

Lorsque j'entre dans la salle de potion, elle est vide. Je souffle et m'installe à une table. Je sors mon nécessaire, prends un chaudron dans une armoire et pose mon livre sur la table puis attends. Regulus arrive quelques minutes plus tard, le visage fermé et pose son sac à coté de moi.

- Ouvre ton livre page 12, tu vas recommencer la potion du cours de lundi.

- On reprend le même mode de fonctionnement : tu coupes et je mets dans le chaudron ?

- Non. Tu vas tout faire, me dit il sur un air de défi comme si je n'en étais pas capable (ce qui finalement est la vérité).

- D'accord, je répond plus hésitante que jamais.

Je prends mon livre et sors les ingrédients un à un. Je mets mon chaudron à chauffer et commence à lire la première instruction : _coupez finement les racines d'__asphodèle_. Très bien, je prends un couteau très aiguisé pour couper le plus finement possible. Je prend une des racines et commence. Je la coupe une tranche, puis deux, puis trois, puis AIE !

- Merde ! Je crie en relevant mon doigt.

Une grosse entaille barre mon index gauche et le sang coule abondamment. Pourquoi ne se limite-t-on pas aux couteaux à bouts ronds en potion ?! Regulus me lance un regard méprisant.

- Mais cherche moi un mouchoir, mon sang ne va pas te contaminer bordel !

J'ai mal, du coup je deviens vulgaire mais à cet instant je ne souhaite qu'une chose : un mouchoir dans lequel mettre mon doigt pour pouvoir chercher ma baguette dans mon sac sans le tâcher. Mais cet andouille de Black fixe mon doigt comme si j'étais un extraterrestre et ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Il savait pas que le sang moldu était rouge ou quoi ? Dans la panique je lui envoie une claque et lui crie :

- Mais bouge toi imbécile !

La claque a le mérite de le réveiller et il sort sa baguette. Il lance un informulé et ma plaie se referme aussitôt. Je cherche un mouchoir dans mon sac de ma main propre et essuie ma main et mon chemisier désormais taché.

- Plus jamais tu ne me gifle et plus jamais tu ne me parle sur ce ton. Est-ce clair ? Me demande Black sur un ton glacial plus que menaçant.

Là j'ai vraiment foiré... Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Je ne suis donc pas capable de faire quelque chose de correcte en potion ?

- Je suis désolée, j'avais très mal et tu ne bougeais pas, comme si tu avais peur du sang, tu savais que je n'étais pas douée avec un couteau, j'ai paniqué c'est tout, je dis à toute vitesse.

- Dans tous les cas tu n'avais pas à le faire. Tu me dois le respect et si je n'ai pas voulu t'aider c'est parce que ton sang impur me dégoûte, aucun rapport avec une quelconque phobie du sang. Le cours est terminé.

Sur ce, il ramasse ses affaires et part en me jetant un regard noir.

Je suis maintenant seule dans la salle de potions. Etait-il possible de faire pire ? Gifler Black... Mais quelle idiote ! Les larmes coulent toutes seules sur mes joues, je ramasse en vitesse mes affaires et courre vers les cuisines rejoindre Mary. En me voyant arriver en larmes, elle ne pose pas de question et m'entoure de ses bras rassurants. Je continue de pleurer pendant un bon moment, puis elle me ramène jusqu'au dortoir en me prenant par l'épaule. Arrivée dans notre chambre, les filles dorment déjà. Mary m'aide à ma changer car je ne vois rien, elle va chercher un coton et me démaquille doucement. Je m'allonge, elle me borde et pose un baiser sur mon front puis je sombre dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Le lendemain, je me réveille et constate qu'il fait totalement jour dans la chambre. Je me lève rapidement et regarde le réveil : il affiche dix-heures quatorze. Mes colocataires sont déjà en cours (là où je devrais être également d'ailleurs) et ne m'ont pas réveillées. Je tourne la tête et vois un parchemin posé sur ma table de chevet, je reconnais tout de suite l'écriture de Mary :

_ Jenny, vu ton état d'hier j'ai préféré te laisser dormir. Je me doutais que tu n'étais pas prête à aller en potions à huit heures, quoi qu'il se soit passé. Je dirai aux profs que tu ne te sentais pas bien et passerai à midi pour que l'on déjeune ensemble. D'ici là, prends un bon bain chaud, ça devrait te détendre. Je t'embrasse, Mary._

Tous les événements de la veille me remontent en mémoire et je bénis Mary pour sa gentillesse. Je ne suis pas encore prête à faire face à Black après ce qui s'est passé hier... « _Si je n'ai pas voulu t'aider c'est parce que ton sang impur me dégoûte », _ces mots repassent en boucle dans ma tête et malgré moi les larmes se remettent à couler. Je suis le conseil de Mary et file prendre bain pour me changer les idées. En chemin j'aperçois mon reflet : j'ai les cheveux emmêlés et les yeux gonflés par les pleurs, et dire que c'est l'autre abruti qui me met dans cet état. Je fais couler un bain et me laisse aller à mes pensées.

Le bain me fait du bien mais Black m'a brisé le cœur. Je pensais être sur la bonne voie mais je m'étais fourrée la baguette dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude. Et si je m'étais trompée à son sujet ? S'il n'y avait réellement rien de bon en lui ? Après tout je l'ai jugé sans le connaître. Et après ce qui s'est passé hier soir je n'ai peut être plus très envie de le connaître.

A midi, Mary me rejoins au dortoir et après un gros câlin je lui raconte ce qui c'est passé. Voyant que je vais un peu mieux, elle se permet même de rire de la situation :

- Qui aurait cru que ma petite Jenny aurait un jour giflé le grand Regulus Black ? Tu as fait très fort sur ce coup là !

- Rigole tiens, en attendant je me suis mise dans de beaux draps : tu n'imagines pas comment ça me mine ce qu'il m'a dit. Je pensais vraiment qu'il n'avait pas les mêmes idéologies que sa famille et voilà qu'il me balance que je le dégoûte. Je me suis plantée à son sujet.

- Tu devrais plutôt voir le bon coté des choses : il ne t'a ni frappé ni jeté de sort et il ne t'a même pas dit que les « cours de soutien » étaient terminés. Tout n'est pas perdu !

- Mouais.. Enfin là je n'ai pas du tout envie de le revoir.

- Je comprends mais ne t'en fais pas, tu ne vas pas le voir avant lundi. Maintenant prépare tes affaires, nous allons déjeuner aux cuisines.

J'acquiesce et descends avec elle. En arrivant, les elfes se jettent sur nous pour savoir ce que nous voulons manger. Mon moral étant au plus bas, je demande un énorme gâteau au chocolat accompagné de crème anglaise. Mary me regarde en souriant et demande la même chose que ce qui a été servi dans la grande salle.

Nous nous installons et elle commence à me raconter un nouveau potin concernant un Poufsouffle et une Serdaigle de notre année : Rita Skeeter, une petite fouine de Poufsoufle rédigeant la « Gazette de Poudlard » les a espionnés à la bibliothèque et a pris quelque photos qu'elle a dévoilé à toute l'école. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle fait ça cette garce mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne choque que les concernés des scandales.

Lorsque nous avons fini le repas et notre séance ragot nous montons pour le cours de DCFM. Arrivées là-bas, nous sommes contraintes de nous installer au fond car tous les Serdaigles occupent les places les plus près de l'estrade. La professeur entre dans la salle et nous dit :

- Aujourd'hui séance pratique, ayant consacré le premier cours à une évaluation théorique, je vais aujourd'hui voir ce que vous valez en duel. Placez vous en deux colonnes, une pour chaque maison, dit-elle.

Et dire qu'au premier abord j'ai cru qu'elle se laisserait dépasser par l'agitation des élèves... Absolument pas ! Elle nous tient d'une main de fer cet auror à lunette. Nous exécutons et elle nous fait passer deux par deux pour une duel au centre de la salle. Quelques élèves passent, puis vient mon tour : je dois me battre contre Faucett, je ne connais pas du tout son niveau en pratique (je sais par contre qu'en bon Serdaigle il déchire aux devoirs écrits).

Je m'installe au milieu de la salle plutôt confiante, je m'entraîne souvent aux duels avec Kingsley pour se défouler le week end, j'ai donc acquis un niveau correct. Je lève ma baguette, signe que je suis prête et attends le top départ de la prof.

-Allez-y ! dit elle.

J'enchaîne direct avec un « stupéfix » que mon adversaire contre grâce à un bouclier, je persiste et décide de le faire plier par la vitesse des sorts. J'ajoute donc une série de sorts d'attaque de plus en plus puissants. Faucett se protège tant bien que mal mais je vois qu'il commence à flancher : ses sorts de protection sont de moins en moins précis et de plus en plus faible. Je décide de rassembler toute ma puissance pour un dernier « Expelliarmus » qui l'atteint de plein fouet, sa baguette arrive donc dans ma main : j'ai gagné !

La professeur me regarde avec un air approbateur et note quelque chose sur son parchemin. Le Serdaigle me lance un regard noir et nous retournons chacun de notre côté de la salle. Je sens mon moral remonter, je suis peut être une calamité en potion mais je sais manier une baguette. En même temps, qu'est ce qui me servira le plus dans les années à venir ? A mon avis, je serai capable de vivre sans chaudron et autres fioles, je préfère donc être douée à la baguette.

Les autres élèves passent et la fin du cours sonne :

- Très bien, merci à tous, je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine. Je vous donnerai un parchemin avec vos points forts et points forts et éventuellement des conseils, que ce soit pour les ASPICS ou pour vos études supérieures. Vous pouvez y aller.

Nous nous levons tous et sortons de la salle. Le cours suivant : histoire de la magie avec les Poufsouffles. Je vais directement passer au dîner parce que ma sieste n'avait rien de passionnant.

Au dîner, je mange seule avec Kingsley car Mary a une heure de « tutorat volontaire » avec un ami de son petit frère qui a du mal en métamorphose.

- Pas mal ton duel en DCFM, me dit-il

- Merci, j'ai eu un bon professeur, je réponds avec un clin d'oeil.

- Si tu veux, on se fait une autre séance demain, j'ai remarqué que t'avais de la rage à revendre. Je crois que ça pourrait te défouler.

Ce qui me plait chez Kingsley c'est qu'il devine tout. Nous sommes très proches, on sait l'un comme l'autre que l'on peut se confier mais d'un autre côté on a rarement besoin de mots tellement on se ressemble.

- Ca me ferait le plus grand bien ! Et après tu me feras une petite leçon de Quidditch ? Je demande.

- Parfait !

Je sais qu'il veut me remonter le moral car il sent que ça ne va pas fort. Je n'ai pas le temps de le remercier qu'un hiboux se pose devant moi. Il est brun et n'appartient pas à l'école. J'ouvre la lettre curieuse :

_Salut Jenny ! Tu vas bien ? Je voudrais te demander ton aide pour faire une surprise à Mary : étant un maraudeur professionnel, je connais tous les passages secrets de Poudlard, je voudrais donc venir demain dans l'école pour la voir. Est ce que tu pourrais trouver une excuse pour l'emmener du coté de la sorcière borgne demain à quatorze heure ? Je te remercie d'avance pour ta gentillesse et ta discrétion. A demain, Rémus._

L'écriture et le hibou inconnu s'expliquent ! C'est adorable de la part de Rémus, Mary va être aux anges. Reste maintenant plus qu'à réussir ma mission d'agent secrète. Je montre la lettre a Kingsley pour connaître une éventuelle solution.

- Donc rendez vous dans la salle de classe face à la statue de la sorcière borgne pour un après midi de duel. Dis à Remus qu'on y sera, il nous rejoindra dans l'après midi à son arrivée et elle ne se doutera de rien !

- Très bonne idée Agent Shacklebolt, je commente.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Aujourd'hui c'est samedi, j'en ai donc profité pour faire la grasse matinée. J'ai loupé le petit déjeuné à la grande salle mais le repas de midi sera dans une heure. Je file à la douche puis profite de l'absence de cours pour mettre des vêtements moldus : l'uniforme, ça va bien cinq minutes. J'enfile donc un jean et un débardeur rouge puis des chaussures ouvertes. Il fait encore beau au mois de septembre en Ecosse, je profite de mon avance pour aller faire un tour.

Je vais jusqu'au dernier étage, entre dans une des salles de cours inoccupée et passe par la fenêtre pour me retrouver sur le toit. J'adore être ici : j'ai vue sur tout Poudlard mais personne ne soupçonne que je suis en train de les observer. J'aperçois une bande de Serpentards de cinquième année terroriser des Serdaigles près du lac, des amoureux se promener vers les serres de botanique, l'équipe de Poufsoufle s'entraîner sur le terrain de quidditch et le nouveau garde chasse sortir de sa maison. Il me fait un peu peur ce garde chasse : il est à demi géant et des rumeurs courent comme quoi il aurait été renvoyé de Poudlard il y a quelques année pour une enfreinte au règlement impardonnable. Je ne comprends pas comment il a réussi à obtenir un poste après ça... Dumbledore et ses mystères, nous n'en viendrons jamais au bout !

J'entends du bruit derrière moi et aperçois Kingsley se glissant à mes côtés.

- Tu n'es pas avec Mary ? Me demande-t-il.

- Elle dormait encore quand je suis sortie du dortoir, j'ai préféré la laisser se reposer, j'explique.

- D'accord. Tu lui as dit pour la séance de duel ?

- Oui je lui ai expliqué hier soir, elle a dit qu'elle viendrait faire l'arbitre pour être sûre que je revienne en un seul morceau.

Mon ami rit de Mary, elle me couve sans arrêt mais sans elle je serai déjà en fauteuil roulant : je n'arrête pas de chuter, me cogner, me perdre dans le château. Heureusement qu'elle est là pour m'aider un peu !

- Tu veux un conseil ? Marie toi avec un infirmier de Sainte Mangouste après Poudlard sinon tu paieras des frais médicaux faramineux !

- Arrête donc de te moquer ! Je dis en lui tapant sur l'épaule. D'ailleurs tu as réfléchis à ce que tu voulais faire l'an prochain ?

- J'ai toujours rêvé d'être Auror, j'espère que je réussirai suffisamment mes ASPICS pour être pris dans la formation. D'ailleurs vu tes atouts en DCFM tu devrais tenter aussi cette formation, me dit-il.

- Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je veux faire et je n'y connais pas grand chose, je sais que je ne ferai pas médicomage car je suis incapable de réaliser une potion correctement, ni professeur d'une quelconque matière puisque je ne suis pas assez patiente. Auror pourrait m'interesser mais je ne sais absolument pas quelles notes il me faut obtenir pour ça et je préfère ne fermer aucune porte. J'attends les entretiens avec McGonagall.

- Tu as raison, il ne faut pas se précipiter, me répond mon ami.

Kingsley regarde sa montre, il est midi passé, nous passons réveiller Mary au dortoir puis descendons manger. Elle nous rejoins un quart d'heure plus tard encore à moitié endormie :

- Bonjour vous deux, comment ça va ? Nous demande-t-elle

- Très bien et toi, bien dormi ? Demande Kingsley

- Trop peu, j'irai faire une sieste dans l'après midi.

Je lance un regard à Kingsley... Si elle savait la surprise qui l'attend dans l'après midi elle ne dirait pas ça !

Nous finissons de manger puis allons dans notre salle de duels. Nous nous échauffons chacun sur un mannequin pendant une bonne demi heure puis commençons un premier duel. Mary nous donne le top départ et les sorts fusent. Connaissant chacun la manière de se battre et les sorts préférés de l'autre, le combat et des plus difficile. Mais chacun de nous reste concentré. Les boucliers et les sorts s'enchaînent pendant un bon quart d'heure sans pour autant réussir que l'on réussisse à désarmer l'autre. C'est lorsque Kingsley me lance sont Stupéfix le plus puissant que Remus choisi d'entrer : distraite par son entrée, je n'ai pas le temps de former mon bouclier et me voilà en train de m'écraser contre le mur... merci Remus !

Alors que ma meilleure amie se jettent dans les bras de Remus, Kingsley vient s'excuser et m'aider à me relever. Je salue Remus et les laissent partir tous les deux.

- On fait une pause, je dis à Kingsley.

- Je veux bien, répond-il essoufflé. Je crois que la surprise a bien fonctionné, Mary était aux anges.

- Oui, je vais en entendre parler pendant un bon bout de temps ce cette « MAGNIFIQUE SURPRISE » je dis en imitant Mary.

Nous rions de bon cœur puis plus sérieux, il me questionne :

- Qu'est ce que tu avais jeudi soir ? Je t'ai vu monter dans ton dortoir complètement abattue. Tu sais que si tu as des problèmes tu peux m'en parler, ou pas d'ailleurs, c'est comme tu le sens mais je m'inquiète un peu pour toi.

Adorable, il y a pas d'autre mot. J'hésite un moment sachant que Kingsley se moquera de moi si je lui raconte mais décide de partager mon secret avec lui. Je lui raconte donc tout : la dispute de Regulus et Sirius, mon obsession depuis, le plan que j'ai mis en place, comment j'ai réussi à être en binôme avec lui et obtenir des cours particuliers, et enfin le fiasco de jeudi soir. Quand j'ai fini il me regarde bizarrement pendant quelques secondes puis, comme je l'avais prévu : il explose de rire.

- Excuse moi Jenny mais là c'est plus fort que moi ! Non mais attends : toi amoureuse de Regulus Black ? Mieux encore : toi qui gifle Regulus Black ! Non mais tu sais que t'es géniale toi !

- T'as qu'à le crier plus fort, je crois que tout le château ne t'a pas entendu.. je bougonne.

- Désolé mais là c'est trop drôle ! Mais attends c'est pour ça que tu pleurais ? Parce que tu lui en as collé une ?

- Mais non imbécile ! Je pleurais parce qu'il m'a craché à la figure un « _Si je n'ai pas voulu t'aider c'est parce que ton sang impur me dégoûte » _qui m'a bien refroidi.

- Je comprends, reprend-il plus sérieux. Tu veux que j'aille lui casser la figure à ce serpent ?

- Non non garde tes biscotos pour le quiditch... mais je ne sais plus trop quoi faire et lundi dès la première heure je serai à coté de lui, je répond mi-amusée, mi-désespérée.

- C'est vrai que c'est pas évident tout ça.. Voilà ce que je te propose..

Kingsley me propose donc une solution et me dit quoi faire lundi. Je ne vous en dis pas plus pour le moment sinon ça gâche tout le suspens. Après ça c'est à mon tour de lui tirer les vers du nez :

- Alors, maintenant que tu sais tout de mes problèmes de cœur, vas-tu me dire avec qui tu passes tes soirées ?

- Pardon ? Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, répond-il innocent.

- Oh si tu vois très bien de quoi je parle !

- Mais... comment tu le sais ?

- Je te cherchais mardi soir et un des garçons de ton dortoir m'a dit que tu étais parti faire un tour avec une fille que tu voyais beaucoup depuis la rentrée mais il ne connaissait pas son nom. Mercredi, je lui ai redemandé et il m'a donné la même réponse. Alors ? Avec qui est-ce que tu passes tes soirée Don Juan ?

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais détective. Penses à cette carrière l'année prochaine, tu sembles avoir de bonnes aptutides !

- Ne changes pas de sujet Shacklebolt, je lui réponds menaçante.

- Elle s'appelle Emily Bell, elle est en sixième année à Poufsouffle, lache-t-il

- La capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch ? Je demande.

- Elle-même, elle a déménagé près de chez moi dans l'été donc nous avons passé pas mal de temps ensemble comme elle ne connaissait personne et je dois dire que je l'aime bien..

- Bien ou beaucoup ?

- Beaucoup.

- AAAAAAAH ! Mon Kingslounet chéri est amoureux ! C'est pas trop mignon tout ça ! Mais qu'est ce que t'attends, va donc lui rouler des pelles ! Je lui dis enthousiaste.

- T'es complètement barge, me répond-il. Je ne sais pas du tout si elle a pensé que nous pourrions être plus qu'amis donc je préfère ne rien brusquer.

- Le sage Shacklebolt a parlé.

- Arrête un peu ton cirque, vient on va faire une séance de quidditch.

Sur ce, nous partons pour le parc. Aucune trace de Remus et Mary, je me demande où ils peuvent bien être. Je me rend compte que cela m'a fait plaisir de me confier à Kingsley et de voir qu'il me faisait aussi confiance. Maintenant je vais pouvoir lui mettre une raclée au quidditch.

Le week-end est passé à une vitesse hallucinante, me voilà déjà devant la salle de potion, morte de trouille. Regulus est à l'autre bout du couloir avec ses amis. Mary et Kingsley m'encouragent du regard. J'ai parlé de l'idée de Kingsley à Mary samedi soir, elle l'a trouvée géniale j'ai donc décidé de la mettre en application. Le professeur nous fait entrer et je vais m'asseoir à ma place habituelle. Regulus me rejoins et s'installe sans un mot. Kingsley se retourne et lève les pouces pour me motiver.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons réaliser une potion de tue-loup, dit Slughorn. C'est une potion parmi les plus difficiles du programme donc soyez vigilents et lisez attentivement les instructions que j'ai noté au tableau.

Regulus part chercher les ingrédients et nous commençons la potion en silence, après avoir lu les instructions, je cherche le bon moment pour mettre en application l'idée de Kingsley_ « Tourner trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, la potion deviendra alors bleue et glacée »_. Parfait. Je fais donc très attention à mes manipulations puis exécute cette partie des instructions : je tourne trois fois, la potion devient effectivement bleue et du givre se forme sur les bords du chaudron. Regulus ne regarde pas et en me penchant pour attraper un ingrédient, je fais « malencontreusement » tomber le chaudron qui se renverse sur mon coéquipier.

- Ah ! Mais qu'est ce que t'as fait encore ! C'est gelé ce truc ! Dit il en sautillant partout.

- J'ai pas fait exprès, je réponds platement.

- Davis, vous n'êtes décidément pas capable de faire attention plus de cinq minutes, je retire 40 points à Griffondor. Emmenez Black à l'infirmerie.

Je prends mes affaires et l'accompagne jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il rouspète pendant tout le trajet et je jubile, bien fait pour lui.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai bien fait pour t'avoir comme coéquipière, tu es une vraie calamité. Tu ne sais vraiment rien faire correctement, râle-t-il.

- Et si je te disais que je l'avais fait exprès ? Je dis.

- Quoi ? S'étrangle-t-il.

- Après ce que tu m'as dit jeudi soir je n'ai plus envie de faire aucun effort pour que toi tu ais des bonnes notes en potion. J'ai toujours été mauvaise dans cette matière donc ça ne me pose aucun problème d'avoir des Troll dans cette matière. Si tu veux que je fasse des efforts dans cette matière il va falloir t'excuser.

Black est estomaqué, il ne pensait pas que la gentille petite Jenny pourrait lui faire un coup pareil... Merci Kingsley !

- M'excuser ? Je n'ai dit que la pure vérité, c'est à toi de t'excuser pour la gifle que tu m'as donné sans aucune raison valable.

- Comme tu voudras, tant que tu ne te seras pas excusé je ne ferai aucun effort en potion. Il se pourrait même que j'y mette de la mauvaise volonté, je dis.

Sur ce je le laisse entrer à l'infirmerie et vais devant la porte de mon prochain cours attendre mes amis.

Pendant le cours de métamorphose, je me mets à coté de Mary et Kingsley se met juste devant nous. J'en profite pour leur raconter la scène, mon histoire les fait rire ce qui nous vaut un regard réprobateur de notre directrice de maison.

- Bien joué Jenny ! Tu vas voir qu'il va te présenter ses excuses ton Black. Et après ça tu pourras en faire tout ce que tu veux, me glisse Kingsley avec un clin d'oeil.

Tout le reste de la semaine je réussis à faire rater nos mixtures en cours de Potions (à vrai dire cette tâche est plutôt simple pour moi). Regulus qui ne croyais sans doute pas à mes menaces au début commence à réaliser que je suis sérieuse. Kingsley et Mary aiment de plus en plus les cours de potion et j'attends de voir le résultat de mes efforts : Black n'est pas loin de craquer : je sens les excuses arriver et son orgueil battre de l'aile.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Je vous ai déjà dit que j'adorais le samedi après-midi ? En fait j'aime tout ce qui consiste à ne rien faire ! Alors que je lis dans un des canapés de la salle commune, un première année entre et cours vers moi :

- C'est toi Jenny Davis ? Me demande-t-il apeuré.

- Oui, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Je m'inquiète.

- Il y a un méchant Serpentard qui m'a envoyé te chercher, il t'attend devant la salle de métamorphose. Tu veux que j'appelle le professeur Mc Gonagall ? Il avait l'air de très mauvaise humeur, m'explique-t-il.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais me débrouiller.

Pas de doute sur l'identité du vilain Serpentard, Regulus aurait-il décidé de céder ? Je sors rapidement de la salle commune et vais d'un pas rapide vers le point de rendez-vous . Je suis impatiente d'entendre ce qu'il a à me dire ! Je tourne dans le dernier couloir et le vois adossé au mur. Je suis censée lui en vouloir mais dès que je le vois c'est la même chose : il est tellement beau que je pourrais tout lui pardonner...

- C'est pas trop tôt, me dit-il.

Par contre, ce n'est pas l'amabilité qui l'écorche.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Je le presse sans prendre en compte sa remarque.

- Je veux remonter ma moyenne de potion, répond-il.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

- Oui.

Je n'ai jamais eu de conversation aussi froide et distante, même avec un professeur ! J'attends impatiemment ses excuses sans rien dire. Après tout je ne vais pas lui mâcher le travail !

- Je m'excuse, lâche-t-il.

- Tu t'excuse de.. ?

- Je m'excuse de t'avoir crié dessus. C'est bon tu es contente ? Demande-t-il agacé par mon attitude.

- Oui, très satisfaite ! Je réponds en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Maintenant je veux te voir jeudi soir pour refaire la prochaine potion du programme. Je ne te laisse pas sortir tant que tu n'arrive pas à la faire correctement. C'est clair ?

Je hoche la tête et nous partons chacun de notre côté.

J'ai réussi ! Le grand Regulus Black s'est excusé ! Je suis trop forte. Je cours jusqu'à la tour de Griffondor rejoindre Mary pour lui dire. Une fois qu'elle a émergé de sa lecture et qu'elle a compris la source de mon excitation elle lève les bras et crie :

- T'AS REUSSI !

- OUI !

Je ne m'attarde pas plus longtemps et cours prévenir Kingsley, après tout, c'est lui qui m'avais donné l'idée du chantage ! J'entre en trombe dans son dortoir et saute sur son lit, il sursaute et ronchonne. Il cesse vite de râler quand il écoute la nouvelle que je lui annonce :

- Bah voilà, quand tu sais pas : tu me demandes !

- Oui chef ! Je réponds aux anges.

Maintenant qu'il est réveillé, nous commençons à discuter :

- Et toi tu avances avec ta Poufsoufle ? Je demande.

- Je dois passer la soirée avec elle, dit-il en rougissant légèrement (un métis qui rougit, c'est plutôt comique).

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais encore au lit ! Debout, file à la douche vieux troll !

- J'y vais, j'y vais.

Il se lève et se dirige vers la salle de bain mais avant d'entrer il se retourne et me demande :

- Tu ne veux pas rester pour m'aider à choisir la tenue adaptée ?

- Je ne bouge pas tant que t'es pas nickel mon vieux, c'est vrai que tu as besoin d'une styliste vu ton pyjama !

- J'adore les oursons de mon pyjama, c'est ma grand-mère qui me l'a offert, riposte-t-il.

Je souris puis m'allonge sur son lit en l'attendant. Je repense aux excuses de Regulus, maintenant que l'on est plus « fachés » je vais pouvoir essayer de passer du stade de « sang de bourbe » à « camarade », du moins je vais tout faire pour qu'il cesse de me détester.

Kingsley sort en caleçon de la salle de bain, il est bien bâti le bougre ! La Poufsoufle ne va en faire qu'une bouchée.

- Uniforme ou pas uniforme ? Me demande-t-il.

- Pas uniforme.

- Chemise ou t-shirt ?

- T-shirt

- Rouge ou Noir ?

- Rouge, on est à Griffondor mon pote !

- Jean ou pantalon noir ?

- Jean.

- Basket ou chaussures noires ?

- Basket.

Je le vois sortir de sa valise tous les éléments décidés. Le résultat est simple mais décontracté. Je lui dis de se parfumer légèrement, ce qu'il fait. Parfait ! Je lui fais un clin d'oeil et lui dit de vite rejoindre sa belle tout en lui faisant promettre de tout me raconter le soir même. Pour ma part, je me dirige vers la bibliothèque. Je passe au dortoir chercher ms affaires de cours et vois que Mary s'est rendormie.

En arrivant à la bibliothèque je m'assois à une table au fond près de la fenêtre pour ne pas être dérangée par la bibliothécaire. Je sors mon livre d'étude des moldus et rédige mon rouleau de parchemin à rendre la semaine prochaine. L'objet d'étude d'aujourd'hui : la télévision. J'ai bien fait de prendre cette option, au moins je comprends toujours les leçons ! Je vois Regulus entrer dans la bibliothèque et s'asseoir à une table non loin de la mienne.

Je continue mes devoirs pour la semaine et au moment de partir, je décide d' « oublier » mon livre d'étude des moldus sur la table. Pourquoi ? Parce que d'après la dispute que j'avais surprise entre Sirius et son frère : quand il était petit, Regulus était fasciné par les moldus. S'il décide de le prendre pour me le ramener, peut être qu'il l'ouvrira et que ça lui rappellera de bons souvenirs... Ca fait beaucoup de « si » et de « peut être » mais bon, ça vaut le coup d'essayer. S'il ne le prend pas, la bibliothécaire me le remettra à ma prochaine visite.

Je quitte donc la bibliothèque en espérant que mon petit plan fonctionne. Je file à la grande salle pour le dîner. Mary est déjà installée et nous commençons à discuter. Je remarque que Kingsley et sa Poufsouffle ne sont pas dans la grande salle, il va avoir des choses à me raconter celui ci !

- Vas-tu enfin te décider à te présenter pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor ? Me demande Mary.

- Je ne pense pas, j'ai déjà beaucoup de choses à faire cette année, je réponds en regardant vers la table des Serpentards, et je pense que je ne serai jamais prise.

- Tu as tort ! Je vous ai déjà vus toi et Kingsley, vous formez une sacrée équipe !

- Le problème c'est que ce sport ne se joue pas qu'à deux, et la probabilité qu'on soit pris tous les deux est quasiment nulle.

- Ca vaudrait le coup d'essayer. Tu devrais regarder la liste qu'il y a dans la salle commune pour voir le nombre de personnes qui se sont déjà inscrites et leur niveau.

- Ils ont probablement tous un excellent niveau, je dis.

- Mais toi c'est ta dernière année, c'est maintenant ou jamais !

- Je le fais si Kingsley tente les sélections avec moi.

- Super ! Dit-elle joyeuse, ça va être un jeu d'enfant de le convaincre.

Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis encore engagée.. ?

En rentrant dans la salle commune, je regarde les inscrits pour les différents postes. La liste n'est pas très longue cette année. Kingsley et moi aimons jouer poursuiveurs, les autres inscrits pour ce poste ne sont pas bien vieux (quatrième et cinquième année tout au plus), nous avons donc nos chances. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre que Kingsley rentre de son rencart. Mary et moi nous installons donc à une table pour une partie d'échecs en l'attendant.

Il arrive, alors que je suis en train de prendre l'avantage sur Mary, et elle commence à lui expliquer le « deal » que nous avons convenu au dîner ce qui la déconcentre. Je remporte donc rapidement la partie.

- Donc si j'accepte, Jenny se présente aussi ? Demande-t-il.

- C'est ça... je ronchonne.

- Alors c'est d'accord, enchaîne-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Je suis sûre qu'il n'accepte que pour m'embêter ce troll ! En même temps, l'idée de jouer dans l'équipe ne me déplaît pas, c'est plutôt celle de ne pas être sélectionnée qui me déplaît... J'ai peur de m'entraîner et d'espérer pour finalement être déçue. Enfin bon, maintenant que j'ai accepté le deal, je n'ai plus qu'à m'entraîner avec Kingsley en espérant ne pas être trop ridicule.

Depuis le début de semaine, je passe presque tout mon temps libre sur le terrain de Quidditch avec Kingsley et Mary qui nous encourage des gradins avec son petit-frère. Je rentre tous les soirs lessivée et courbaturée, j'espère que ça en vaudra la peine ! Ce qu'il y a de bon dans tout ça c'est que je ne me vide la tête et cela m'évite de trop penser à mon cours particulier de jeudi (ou autrement dit de ce soir). Je stresse terriblement : _« Je ne te laisse pas sortir tant que tu n'arrives pas à la faire correctement »_. Je risque de passer la nuit aux cachots.

Après l'entraînement, je file prendre une douche au dortoir. Je descends aux cuisines prendre un sandwich et me rends aux cachots rejoindre mon Serpentard (en même temps je déteste tous les autres). Il est déjà dans la salle lorsque j'arrive. J'avale le reste de mon repas et sors mes affaires. Regulus a déjà inscrit toutes les instructions au tableau et disposé les ingrédients sur ma table.

Je commence à réaliser la potion et il fait attention à mes moindres faits et gestes. Alors que je m'apprête à prendre un couteau pour couper des fèves, Regulus me stoppe et me dit :

- Comme tu n'es pas douée avec un couteau, j'ai fais quelques recherches : les sorts sont autorisés pendant l'épreuve de potions. Tu peux donc utiliser un simple sort de découpe si tu le maîtrises.

Il a fait des recherches pour moi ? C'est trop adorable ! Mais pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt : étant douée avec une baguette mais très maladroite avec tout ce qui est tranchant je peux tout simplement utiliser ma baguette pour couper : ingénieux !

- Pas bête !

- Plutôt intelligent même, dit-il avec prétention.

Je mets tout de suite son conseil en application et réussis à couper toutes les fèves dans me couper moi. Je les ajoute ensuite à la potion puis passe à l'instruction suivante _« tourner trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre ». _Je saisis le manche de la louche et m'apprête à tourner mais Regulus me stoppe à nouveau.

- Pour être sûre de tourner dans le bon sens, sors ta louche entre chaque instruction. Si tu la laisse dans le chaudron, à chaque fois que tu la reprends elle fait un mouvement dans le chaudron et même s'il est infime, ça peut suffir pour faire rater la potion.

Je hoche la tête et après avoir fait mes trois tours je sors la louche de la potion. Je retiens ses précieux conseils, ils pourraient me permettre d'obtenir la moyenne aux ASPICS. Le reste de la potion est relativement simple, juste une fiole de sang de dragon à verser et une couleur rose pâle à attendre. Regulus se permet donc le luxe de sortir un livre le temps que je finisse mon travail. Je jette un coup d'oeil furtif dans sa direction et constate avec joie qu'il s'agit de MON livre, celui que j'avais volontairement laissé sur la table de la bibliothèque.

Après avoir versé la fiole, je dois attendre quelques minutes avant qu'elle tourne au rose pâle, je décide donc d'entamer une discussion avec mon « coach »

- Ca t'intéresse ? Je lui demande

- Hein ? Dit-il en sursautant. Pas du tout, tu l'avais oublié à la bibliothèque c'était juste pour te le rendre. Ca ne m'intéresse absolument pas.

- Bien sûr.. alors pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas rendu lundi en cours de potion ? Je le questionne sournoise.

- Je l'avais oublié dans mon dortoir, répond-il nonchalant.

C'est qu'il ment sacrément bien ! Si je ne savais pas qu'en vérité il est fasciné par les inventions moldues, je le croirais sans soucis. Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

- Si tu veux le lire, je te le prête. De toute façon je connais déjà la plupart des objets contenus dans ce bouquin, j'explique.

- Je n'en veux pas, répond-il faisant mine d'être dégoûté.

- Pourtant quand tu étais petit, tu aimais bien observer les moldus et leurs inventions, je riposte.

- Qui t'a dit ça ? Dit-il énervé.

Maintenant que je me suis vendue, autant aller au bout de la chose...

- En première année je t'avais entendu te disputer avec Sirius et il avait dit que plus jeunes, vous vous échappiez du chemin de traverse pour aller voir Londres du côté moldu. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas que les autres Serpentards l'apprennent mais je peux te prêter ce livre si tu veux.

Regulus me regarde avec des yeux écarquillés. Il ouvre la bouche, puis la referme et fronce les sourcils. J'ai peut être abusé là... et si j'avais tout fait foiré ? J'aurais mieux fait de fermer ma bouche... Etant gênée, je me re-concentre sur la potion. Elle est au rose vif mais est en train de s'éclaircir. Lorsqu'elle arrive au rose pâle, j'éteins le feu et verse une louche dans une fiole. Je la tends à Regulus et commence à rassembler mes affaires puisqu'il n'est toujours pas décidé à répondre. Alors que je mets ma veste, il me dit finalement :

- N'en parle à personne. Je ne suis pas fan des moldus contrairement à ce que tu penses, quand j'étais petit j'admirais énormément mon frère comme tous les gamins. Comme il était très intrigué par les non-sorciers, je l'accompagnais dans ces observations. Mais les choses ont changées : je ne veux plus aucun contact avec mon frère et j'ai bien vite compris que les moldus ne valaient pas la peine que l'on s'intéressent à eux.

Ouh le menteur ! Et il pense que je vais gober ses mensonges alors que je viens de le trouver en train de lire mon manuel d'étude des moldus ? N'importe quoi !

- Si tu le dis, je réponds avec un sourire en coin lui montrant que je ne suis pas dupe.

Sur ces derniers mots, je quitte la salle tout en lui laissant le livre entre les mains.

Comme tous les matins, Mary me réveille doucement et je file à la douche. Après être descendue petit-déjeuner nous nous rendons aux cachots. Lorsque Slughorn ouvre la porte, nous nous installons à nos places habituelles. Regulus s'assoie à côté de moi mais ne décroche pas un mot. En même temps, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me sorte le livre d'étude des moldus devant tous ses copains...

Slughorn affiche les instructions de la potion que j'ai réalisé hier. Regulus et moi nous divisons les tâches et commençons la potion. Je suis ses conseils à la lettre et nous avançons rapidement. Au bout d'une demi-heure notre potion repose et nous attendons qu'elle passe au rose pâle. Quelques minutes plus tard, la potion est prête et le prof vient examiner notre travail :

- Félicitations ! C'est du beau travail les enfants ! J'offre vingt points à chacune de vos maison et vous donne un Optimal. Une grande première pour vous Miss Davis.

Je suis aux anges ! Je prends des cours particuliers avec le plus beau garçon de l'école, je suis passé de la pire note à la meilleure et j'ai même réussi à obtenir des points supplémentaires pour ma maison. Que demander de plus ? Ah si, tant que j'y suis : j'aimerai bien réussir les sélections de Quidditch demain (tant qu'à faire).

Pendant le reste du cours, Regulus ne décroche pas un mot. Kingsley finit quelques minutes après moi et il se retourne pour discuter.

- Comme nous n'avons pas cours cet après-midi, on ira s'entraîner ? Me propose-t-il.

- Ca marche ! Je dis. J'espère vraiment qu'on sera pris tous les deux, après tout, on forme une sacrée équipe !


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour : c'est ce matin qu'ont lieu les sélections de Quidditch ! Kinglsey et moi nous sommes entraînés dur toute la semaine, j'espère donc que l'on sera pris tous les deux. Cependant je doute sérieusement que le capitaine veuille de moi dans l'équipe : ma réputation de catastrophe ambulante est connue dans tout Poudlard donc qui voudrait d'une poursuiveuse avec deux mains gauches ? Bon c'est vrai que je me débrouille plutôt bien pour ce jeu mais pendant nos entraînements, nous étions que deux sur le terrain, je n'ai donc jamais joué avec des batteurs. Nous lâchions les cognards, mais ils nous fonçaient dessus quand ils voulaient. Là on va réellement vouloir me faire tomber de mon balais à tout moment. J'espère vraiment ne pas me ridiculiser.

Au petit-déjeuner, Mary arrive avec des cookies au chocolat blanc (mes préférés) pour « encourager ses champions » comme elle dit. Nous avons la gorge nouée mais les cookies ont eu raison de nous et nous les avons tous mangés. Après ce petit-déjeuner light, je vais au stade me changer dans les vestiaires. J'emprunte un des balais de l'école (j'en demanderai un à Noël si je suis prise dans l'équipe) et me dirige vers le terrain. Malheureusement, la pelouse est encore humide et je glisse dès le premier pas. Je me retrouve donc les fesses par terre et pleine de boue alors que les sélections n'ont pas encore commencé. Génial.

Le capitaine qui joue le poste de gardien nous demande de former deux équipes, je me mets avec Kingsley et les autres joueurs les plus vieux de l'équipe (les plus jeunes doivent avoir peur de nous puisqu'ils se sont automatiquement regroupés).

- Vous allez jouer un match sans gardien vu que ce poste est déjà pris. Je ne sélectionnerai pas l'équipe gagnante au complet : je choisirai l'attrapeur qui attrapera le vif d'or en premier, les trois poursuiveurs qui marqueront le plus de points et les deux batteurs qui atteindront le plus souvent leurs cibles. Le résultat final de votre équipe ne vous assurera donc pas une place dans l'équipe mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'il faudra jouer uniquement pour soi-même. Ceux qui n'ont pas l'esprit d'équipe peuvent aller se rhabiller, c'est clair ? Demande-t-il.

Nous hochons tous de la tête, montons sur nos balais et nous mettons en place. Le match débute et notre équipe prend très vite l'avantage : les batteurs nous défendent parfaitement et nous marquons presque tous les buts. La machine Kingsley-Jenny est en route. Nous nous arrangeons pour marquer autant de but l'un que l'autre pour être pris ensembles, le dernier poursuiveur se débrouille plutôt bien. Le match est plutôt rapide car au bout d'une demi-heure le capitaine siffle la fin du match, l'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse a attrapé le vif d'or, la partie est donc terminée avec un score de 180 pour eux à 150 pour nous. Nous avions marqué beaucoup plus de buts qu'eux mais comme la partie a été courte, nous n'avions pas pris assez d'avance.

- Très beau match, annonce le capitaine. J'ai noté tous vos buts ou cognards touchés, les batteurs sont donc Lee et Johnson, les poursuiveurs Shacklebolt, Davis et Martins, et l'attrapeur Baker. Les plannings des entraînements seront affichés chaque semaine dans la salle commune, merci à tous.

J'ai été prise ! J'ai réussi ! Je me jette sur Kingsley et le serre dans mes bras :

- L'équipe de choc que nous formons va faire remporter la coupe aux griffondors, me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Il n'y a pas de doute, on va les écraser ! Mais en attendant, l'athlète a faim donc que dis-tu d'un casse-croûte dans les cuisines ?

Je dis que je suis plutôt partant !

Nous sortons du stade et Mary nous retrouve pour nous féliciter.

- Tu as bien fait de m'écouter Jenny, peut être qu'on va pouvoir regagner la coupe cette année, même sans James Potter !

Nous allons aux cuisines tout en discutant joyeusement, j'ai l'impression d'être invincible : zéro chute en trente minutes de match, un grand record pour Jenny Davis ! Nous mangeons dans la joie et la bonne humeur puis je décide d'aller à la bibliothèque travailler au calme. Je m'installe près des présentoirs de métamorphose et commence mon devoir sur les animagi.

Je suis en train de rédiger mon deuxième rouleau de parchemin lorsque quelqu'un se poste en face de moi. Je lève la tête et lance un petit sourire à Regulus :

- Voilà ton livre, ne dis à personne que je l'ai eu en ma possession, dit-il en me tendant mon manuel d'étude des moldus.

- T'en fais pas, personne ne saura que tu l'as gardé une semaine entière alors que les moldus ne « valent pas la peine qu'on s'intéresse à eux », je réponds en citant ces propos de jeudi soir.

- Je ne voulais pas que les autres me voient avec un déchet pareil dans les mains, c'est tout.

- N'en fais pas trop, je dirai rien. T'as le droit d'aimer les moldus même si tu tentes de faire croire à tout le monde le contraire, je riposte.

Regulus me jette un regard noir et s'approche de moi, il se penche et me dit d'un air menaçant :

- Que ce soit bien clair, je n'aime pas les moldus ni les sang-de-bourbe de ton genre alors fiche moi la paix Davis.

Je déglutis difficilement et hoche la tête. Le dicton moldu « qui s'y frotte s'y pique » me vient instantanément en tête... Black est un vrai cactus ma parole ! Il n'y a personne dans la bibliothèque mais il continue à nier. Et si je m'étais trompée ? Finalement, il était peut être « bon » en première année car il restait proche de Sirius mais il est passé du « mauvais » coté depuis que son frère et lui n'ont plus aucun contact.

Regulus quitte la bibliothèque et je me remets à mes devoirs mais sans grande concentration et passe une fin d'après-midi maussade.

Durant mon début de semaine il ne se passe rien qui ne mérite d'être raconté ici, c'est pourquoi je passe directement au jeudi midi. Je suis donc en train de manger avec les autres septième année de Griffondor quand Dumbledore se lève. Le silence se fait instantanément dans la grande salle et il nous annonce :

- Samedi aura lieu la première sortie à Préaulard, je rappelle que seul les élèves de troisième année et plus sont autorisés à s'y rendre et qu'il vous faut obligatoirement remettre l'autorisation signée par vos tuteurs. Sur ce, bon apétit.

Mary crie de joie et attrape une pomme :

- Je file à la volière envoyer une lettre à Remus, j'espère qu'il pourra se libérer samedi !

- D'accord, je réponds, et toi Kingsley tu vas y aller avec Bell ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, tu ne vas quand même pas y aller toute seule ? Me demande-t-il inquiet.

- Mais on est là nous, répondent Winston et Barnes deux autres garçons de ma maison.

- T'en fais pas pour moi, j'irai juste m'approvisionner en sucreries et faire un tour au magasin de Quidditch avec eux alors va donc passer l'après midi avec Emily.

- Je lui proposerai alors, répond-il avec un grand sourire.

Une fois notre repas terminé, nous nous apprêtons à quitter la grande salle mais le capitaine de notre équipe nous retient :

- J'ai réussi à obtenir le terrain de quidditch ce soir à vingt-heure, donc rendez-vous après le dîner pour s'entraîner.

Génial... Je vais devoir reporter mon « rencart » avec Regulus. Et comme mes cours sont classés « top-secrets » je ne peux pas aller le voir pour lui dire. Je vais lui envoyer un hibou, comme ça il pourra dire que ça vient de quelqu'un d'autre. Je regarde ma montre, j'ai quinze minutes avant le début de mon prochain cours, je cours au dortoir, écris vite sur le parchemin _« Entrainement de Quidditch à vingt heure, ne peux pas venir ce soir. Désolée. »_ puis je cours à nouveau mais cette fois vers la volière. J'attache le parchemin au premier hibou que je vois et file en cours de DCFM.

J'arrive juste avant que la porte ne se referme et vais m'installer à coté de Mary :

- C'était moins une, où étais-tu passée ? Me chuchote-t-elle.

- A la volière, j'ai entraînement ce soir j'ai prévenu Regulus que je ne viendrai pas.

- J'espère que le Quidditch ne va pas compromettre le « plan RB ».

Je ne réponds pas car la prof nous rend les parchemins qui rendent compte de nos niveau. Je regarde le mien, plus que satisfaite : _« Réaction vive et maîtrise des sorts d'attaque, les boucliers sont puissants. La théorie est aussi acquise, groupe A. Peut envisager une carrière d'auror »._

_- _J'ai divisé la classe en trois groupes pour le créneau du mardi après-midi afin de vous faire travailler avec des gens de votre niveau. Les groupes vont donc des plus confirmés (A) aux moins à l'aise (C). J'ai parfois suggéré des carrières dans le domaine de la défence à certains d'entre vous dont j'ai décelé un réel potentiel mais il n'y a absolument rien d'obligatoire. Pour ceux qui seront effectivement intéressés, je mettrai en place des cours spécifiques une fois par mois afin de vous apprendre quelques tuyaux et développer les différentes possibilités. Aujourd'hui comme nous sommes en classe entière, nous allons donc faire de la théorie, sortez vos libre page 27.

Kingsley se penche sur ma table pour regarder nos groupes, Mary est dans le groupe B et lui dans le même que moi : nos petits duels ont fini par nous servir. Le reste du cours se passe tranquillement et nous nous entraînons au sort du patronus. Au bout de deux essais, une masse blanche sort de ma baguette mais je ne parviens pas à distinguer une quelconque forme animale. Je réessaie et cette fois ci je vois nettement un zèbre se former. La prof vient me féliciter car je suis la première à réussir, je passe la fin du cours à jouer avec mon patronus et à le faire courir dans la salle : fantastique !

Après ça, je rejoins ma salle d'Etude des moldus et en attendant le professeur, je vois le hibou que j'avais envoyé à Regulus taper contre la fenêtre avec son bec. J'ouvre et prends le petit parchemin accroché à sa patte, l'oiseau s'envole aussitôt. Je déplie la feuille de papier et lis _« RDV après ton entraînement : je veux un optimal demain en potion. »_. Et bien.. j'ai comme l'impression que mon lit s'éloigne de moi. Cours, entraînement, potion, l'heure du couché me semble bien loin. J'espère que Regulus sera clément avec moi et qu'il me laissera sortit assez vite car en état de fatigue, je doute que je puisse réussir la potion du premier coup.

Je suis à peine entrée dans la salle d'étude des moldus que le professeur annonce :

- Nous avons fini le chapitre sur les objets ménagers moldus, je vous fait donc parvenir un questionnaire afin de vérifier vos connaissance. Vous avez toute l'heure.

Il ne manquait plus que ça... Quelle journée ! Tous les élèves soupirent et prennent un parchemin. Je commence à lire les questions qui, heureusement, ne sont pas trop compliquées pour moi.

_1)Quel sont les différents objets permettant de faire chauffer les aliments ? (trois exemples)_

Bon, facile : micro-onde, four classique et gazinière.

_2) Comment s'appelle l'objet moldu remplaçant la cheminée et fonctionnant grâce à l'électricité ?_

Radiateur. J'ai failli avoir une attaque en regardant la réponse de ma voisine : fer à repasser... on aura tout vu !

Les dix-huit autres questions sont du même genre, c'est pourquoi je vous les passe. J'ai fini mon questionnaire bien avant l'heure et le prof me laisse sortir en avance. J'ai donc le temps de souffler un peu avant mon cours de métamorphose. Je passe aux cuisines récupérer un quatre-heure (je glisse bien évidemment sur le sol humide, quelle idée ils ont ces elfes de laver le sol a cette heure là!) et me dirige vers la salle de métamorphose. La sonnerie est dans quinze minutes, j'aurais le temps de faire le trajet grande salle- dortoir- volière- salle de cours comme tout à l'heure mais je préfère m'asseoir contre le mur (bien plus physique comme activité). Je me régale de la grosse part de gâteau au chocolat que j'ai demandée aux elfes et attends la sonnerie, profitant du calme des couloirs et du peu de temps de repos que j'ai.

Mac Gonnagall ouvre la porte peu après et les septième année de Griffondor et Serpentard entrent dans la salle. Regulus me regarde d'un air interrogateur, je hoche discrètement la tête pour lui faire savoir que j'ai bien eu son message. Kingsley vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, la première heure de cours est purement théorique et pendant la deuxième heure nous tentons d'appliquer le sortilège appris. Aujourd'hui il s'agit de changer un chaudron en valise, Mac Go dit que tout sorcier voyageur doit maîtriser cette transformation, je me demande si je l'utiliserai un jour sachant que je ne maîtrise qu'un nombre très limité de potions. Je parviens néanmoins à obtenir une belle valise en trois essais et Kingsley réussi peu de temps après moi. Je vois plusieurs élèves galérer et n'obtenir qu'un malheureux sac-à-dos comme Regulus.

A la sonnerie, Mac Gonagall nous retient quelques instants :

- Je voulais vous informer que des examens blancs auront lieu durant le mois de décembre, donc répartissez vous le travail afin de ne pas être surchargés et pour les Griffondors, après les résultats des examens blancs je mettrai en place un planning de rendez-vous individuels pour discuter de vos futures études si vous le souhaitez. Vous pouvez sortir, sauf Black et Davis avec qui je voudrais m'entretenir quelques instants.

Quoi ? Alors deux choses ne me plaisent pas dans son petit discours : déjà je n'aime pas le principe d'avoir du stress juste avant noël, je vais encore me goinfrer pour me calmer et prendre deux kilos avant les fêtes. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour qu'elle me retienne dans son bureau ? J'ai réussi le sort d'aujourd'hui contrairement à Black donc ce n'est pas ça... Et si c'était parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que je fasse partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor ? Les directeurs de maisons doivent avoir le droit de revenir sur les décisions du capitaine...

- Venez tous les deux vous asseoir en face de moi, dit-elle.

Nous prenons chacun une chaise au premier rang et nous asseyons devant son bureau. Regulus me regarde, il ne comprend pas la situation plus que moi, encore un point en commun (avouez, on est faits l'un pour l'autre !)

- Les murs de Poudlard ont des oreilles et sont également très bavards, j'ai donc entendu dire que monsieur Black vous donnait des cours de potions, annonce Mac Go.

Je hoche la tête.

- J'ai également appris que cet enseignement vous avez valu un Optimal, une grande première dans cette matière, poursuit-elle.

Re-hochement de tête.

- Vu que votre coopération a l'air de plutôt bien fonctionner, vous allez rendre l'appareil à Monsieur Black en lui donnant des cours de métamorphose car depuis le début de l'année, il a quelques difficultés et je suis sûre que vous pourrez l'aider à combler ses lacunes.

Nouveau hochement de tête... Attendez ! Quoi ? Moi aidez Black ? Je suis tellement surprise que je tombe se ma chaise. Je me relève et me rassois alors que Regulus riposte :

- Je ne suis absolument pas d'accord ! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'une née moldue m'apprenne à me servir de ma baguette.

Notez qu'on est passé de « sang-de-bourbe » à « née moldue » en seulement un mois, je suis sur la bonne voie ! Mac Gonagall ne semble cependant pas être du même avis que moi :

- Et bien la « née moldue » en question a des résultats nettement supérieurs aux vôtres dans ma matière, il faudrait donc que vous mettiez votre orgueil et vos préjugés de coté pour réussir vos ASPICS.

Alors là, elle lui a bien cloué le bec ! Je ne savais pas que Mac Go avait autant de répartie.

- Je vous prêterez ma salle le mardi soir pour que vous puissiez travailler sans que les autres élèves soient au courant car j'ai cru comprendre que votre image était bien plus importante que votre réussite scolaire monsieur Black. Vous pouvez disposer.

Sur ce, nous nous levons et nous dirigeons d'un même pas vers la sortie. Une fois la porte fermée j'entends Regulus marmonner :

- Si elle l'apprend, elle me tue...

- Qui ça ? Je le questionne.

- Personne, mêle toi de ce qui te regarde. Je t'attends à vingt-deux heures ce soir alors ne sois pas en retard.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que l'entraînement FINIT à vingt-deux heures donc que je serai FORCEMENT en retard car il a déjà tourné les talons. Très bien, je vais devoir manquer la fin de mon premier entraînement pour ne pas m'attirer les foudres de Black, quelle journée !

J'entre dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner et me dirige vers notre capitaine pour lui demander :

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Mac Go à vingt-deux heures, est-ce que je pourrai quitter l'entraînement un quart d'heure plus tôt ?

- Davis, tu commences mal l'année, râle-t-il. Tu pourras mais c'est exceptionnel !

- Promis, merci Tommy.

Après ce court échange, je vais manger avec Kingsley et Mary. Je leur raconte l'entretiens que je viens d'avoir avec Regulus et Mac Gonagall.

- Mac Gonagall doit être ma bonne étoile : deux soirée par semaine avec Regulus, c'est le paradis !

- On a pas la même vision du paradis mais bon... dit Kingsley d'un air dubiitatif.

- Roh ça va toi ! Je riposte en lui tirant la langue de façon très mature. Vous avez reçu des réponses de vos amoureux pour la sortie de samedi ? J'ajoute pour changer de sujet

- Emily est d'accord pour venir prendre une Bièraubeurre aux Trois-Balais mais seulement à partir de seize heure, donc je viendrai avec toi en début d'après midi, explique Kingsley

- Si j'ai envie, et ça c'est pas sûr... je réponds pour le faire marcher.

- Remus vient en début d'après midi et les autres maraudeurs arrivent un peu plus tard, quand Kingsley ira rejoindre Emily tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre, propose Mary

- D'accord, super.

J'aime beaucoup les maraudeurs : s'ils étaient si populaires à Poudlard ce n'était pas seulement pour leur physique avantageux comme pourrait le penser certains jaloux mais parce qu'ils étaient sympas avec tout le monde. Quand ça a commencé à devenir sérieux entre Remus et Mary, ils m'invitaient à toutes leurs soirées pour qu'elle ne soit pas toute seule ce qui m'a permis de sympathiser avec eux et notamment avec Sirius (je dois avoir un feeling particulier avec les Black). Cet été j'ai passé de nombreuses soirées avec eux même quand Mary était en France avec Remus et j'ai hâte de les revoir. Je sens que les anecdotes de leur nouvelle vie d'adultes irresponsables vont me plaire...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Je viens de finir mon premier entraînement de Quidditch, bien évidemment j'ai des bleus partout sur le corps et je suis recouverte de boue. Si j'avais su que c'était si dur, je n'aurais pas signé ! On a commencé par une heure de « batteurs contre poursuiveurs » un exercice de précision pour les batteurs, pour nous ça a été comme une « balle aux prisonnier » mais sur balais... Nous n'avions pas mis le souaffle en jeu et heureusement car j'ai du tomber une centaine de fois de mon balais ! Tommy avait mis un sort au terrain pour amortir nos chutes mais ça restait douloureux (et boueux).

La deuxième partie de la séance a été une « préparation physique », je n'ose même pas vous révéler le nombre d'abdominaux, pompes et autres exercices que nous avons du faire : une véritable torture. Heureusement que j'ai délaissé l'entraînement un quart d'heure avant, sinon je serai morte. Enfin « heureusement »... je dois me farcir un cours de potion à vingt-deux heures, donc je ne sais pas si ça me rend réellement « heureuse » !

Je n'ai pas le temps de prendre une douche, n'ayant plus cours je troque mon uniforme contre un confortable ensemble jean/t-shirt et cours jusqu'aux châteaux. Arrivant dans le hall avec la semelle de mes chaussures mouillée je glisse sur le carrelage et me retrouve les quatre fers en l'air devant le bureau de l'horrible concierge. Je me prend un sermon car l'heure du couvre feu approche et que je devrais déjà être dans ma salle commune mais je ne le laisse pas terminer et descends aux cachots.

Je regarde ma montre : vingt-deux heures et trois minutes... Ouf ! Je pousse la porte de la salle, Regulus est déjà à l'intérieur écrivant les instructions au tableau (je tiens à préciser qu'il aurait pu le faire d'un coup de baguette mais qu'il les écris « à la moldue » c'est-à-dire avec des craies).

- Tu es en retard, dit-il sans se retourner.

- Je me suis déjà pris un savon par le concierge alors commence pas, je le prie.

Etant très fatiguée, je risque de ne pas être patiente. Calme Jenny, tu vas y arriver. Plus vite ce sera fini, plus vite tu seras dans ton lit... Mais qu'est ce que je fais à me parler toute seule ?!

- Aujourd'hui nous allons faire de la « Pimentine ». Est ce que tu sais à quoi ça sert ? Me demande-t-il.

- Absolument pas.

- C'est une potion qui soigne les rhumes, c'est donc une potion médicament. Madame Pomfresh en a toute une réserve mais elle est au programme des septième année pour qu'ils puissent en faire eux même lorsqu'ils ne vivront plus au château, récite Regulus.

- Très bien, au travail ! Je dis impatiente d'en finir.

Cette fois ci, Regulus réalise la potion en même temps que moi. Je dois regarder comment il procède et essayer d'en faire de même. Cependant le silence et l'atmosphère des cachots m'endorment, je décide donc d'entamer la conversation pour me divertir.

- Ton frère sera à Préaulard samedi, je dis. Tu iras le voir ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'irai ? Me questionne-t-il.

- Parce que ça doit faire un moment que tu ne l'as pas vu ou que tu ne lui as pas parlé et qu'il doit tout simplement te manquer.

La fatigue me fait dire des choses que je n'oserais pas dire en temps normal mais Regulus semble être de bonne humeur et ne s'est pas encore énervé contre moi : quelle chance !

- Mon frère et moi n'avons plus aucun contact depuis qu'il a quitté la maison. C'est lui qui m'a laissé tomber, il ne veut plus me voir et moi non plus.

- Alors c'est ça que tu penses ? Tu es persuadé que ton frère a quitté la maison des Black parce qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de toi ? T'as pété un boulon, c'est juste qu'il ne supportait plus les préjugés raciaux imposés par ta famille, c'est lui qui me l'a dit.

Je ne précise pas qu'il m'a raconté tout ça avec un taux d'alcoolémie très élevé et qu'il avait achevé son histoire par «tous des cons...je commence à croire qu'il vaut pas mieux qu'eux », ça pourrait créer quelques tensions inutiles...

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi en ce qui concerne mon frère, va passer l'après midi à le suivre comme un gentil toutou si ça te fait plaisir mais je n'en ai absolument pas envie.

- Comme tu voudras, je décrète en continuant mon travail.

Un long silence s'en suit. Chacun de nous continue la potion tranquillement, perdus dans nos pensées. Je ne connais pas les siennes mais je peux deviner au léger sourire qu'il a qu'elles sont tournées vers son grand frère et aux bons souvenirs de leur enfance. Si je parviens à faire ressortir ce qu'il y a de bon en Regulus, ma seconde tâche sera de réconcilier les deux frères Black.

- Qu'est ce que c'est une « télésivion » ? me demande Regulus me faisant sursauter.

Je ramasse la louche que je viens de lâcher et réponds étonnée par la question.

- On dit une « téléViSion », je le corrige. Pour faire simple, c'est comme une boîte qui diffuse toutes sortes d'images, ça peut être des histoires, des documentaires, des informations...

- Une version moldue de la pensine en fait ?

- Pas vraiment : une pensine permet de voir les souvenirs d'une personne, la télévision peut montrer des histoires totalement inventées, on appelle ça des films, j'explique.

Cette conversation m'étonne au plus haut point mais je ne dit rien, après tout ce n'est pas tout les jours que Regulus Black souhaite en savoir plus sur les moldus... Voyant qu'il ne comprend pas, je rajoute :

- Un film c'est une pièce de théatre qu'on a enregistré de manière à pouvoir le montrer à la télé. Si tu préfères, la télé ça a les mêmes fonctions qu'un livre mais avec des images qui bougent

- D'accord, dit-il en hochant la tête.

Ca pourrait être une conversation banale si elle avait été faite avec un autre élève que Black, là, il me pose ces questions sur le ton de la confidence. Je n'ose donc pas rompre la confiance installée en lui demandant pourquoi me pose-t-il cette question car je devine que cela a un rapport avec Sirius et que cela ne me regarde pas. Le reste de la potion se fait en silence. Au final la sienne est parfaite quand la mienne n'atteint qu'un stade correcte mais cela me convient car je sais que c'est déjà une nette amélioration.

- Garde la potion, me dit-il. Tu pourrais en avoir besoin cet hiver.

Je range la fiole dans ma poche et rassemble mes affaires. Je sais que quand j'aurais quitté la salle, la confiance établie pendant cette heure s'évaporera aussi tôt et que demain je n'aurais droit qu'au regard méprisant « made in RB ». C'est pourquoi je lui glisse un « merci » sur le pas de la porte avant de partir.

Je fais attention à être discrète en entrant dans mon dortoir car mes amies dorment déjà. J'enfile mon pyjama et me glisse dans mon lit. Je repense au moment très étrange mais tout autant agréable passé avec Regulus et je sens que je suis sur la bonne voie. Je sais bien sûr que ce n'est pas gagné mais c'est déjà un grand bond en avant !

Le lendemain matin, Mary me réveille tôt car nous avons cours dès huit heures. Je prends une douche et tente de me persuader que l'attitude de Regulus pendant le cours de potion ne va pas être différente des autres jours mais une partie de moi ne cesse d'espérer qu'il reste comme hier soir : simple et un peu plus bavard que d'habitude...

Je descends petit-déjeuner avec mes colocataires d'un pas lent et fatigué ce qui me vaut de me prendre les pieds plusieurs fois dans divers tapis. Mon corps n'est que douleur : les bleus d'hier et les courbatures se font sentir. Arrivée dans la Grande Salle, j'engloutis tout le sucré qui me tombe sous la main. En sortant, en plus d'avoir mal à tous les muscles de mon corps, j'ai aussi mal au ventre : la journée risque d'être belle...

En m'asseyant à côté de Regulus en potion je n'ai même pas droit à un « bonjour ». Je sais donc désormais qu'il ne changera rien à son comportement. La potion à effectuer est celle que nous avons faite hier, nous nous mettons donc au travail. Nous coupons, versons, épluchons en silence, la potion avance plutôt vite quand soudain, je sens mon petit déjeuner remonter et je n'ai pas d'autre réflexe que de tout vomir... dans le chaudron ! Le résultat est immédiat : la mixture explose et me voilà recouverte d'un mélange de Pimentine et de vomi à la brioche : appétissant.

Regulus me regarde d'un air moitié dégoûté, moitié exaspéré, si j'avais une quelconque chance d'améliorer nos relations je viens de les réduire à néant : bravo Jenny ! Le prof me dit d'aller me changer dans mon dortoir et de me rendre à l'infirmerie pour être sûre que tout ira bien. Je sors donc de la salle dépitée : pourquoi est-ce que j'enchaîne les bourdes ? Sérieux, il ne se passe pas une journée normale et curieusement quand j'entre dans la salle de potion mes capacités de réel boulet sont décuplées. J'ai vraiment la poisse...

Je retourne donc prendre une douche et pour tenter de faire disparaître l'odeur que je me traîne et descends voir l'infirmière, elle me donne une potion d'anti-vomissement, me dit de ne pas trop manger à midi et que d'ici ce soir je serai en pleine forme.

Le reste de la journée se passe plutôt bien même si j'entends de nombreuses remarques de la part des Serpentards mais je ne m'attendais pas à mieux de leur part. Je finis tranquillement ma semaine et file au lit très tôt afin de récupérer de ma fatigue.

Je suis réveillée en fin de matinée par la lumière qui s'est répandue dans la chambre. Je suis la dernière levée, je peux donc prendre mon temps dans la salle de bain sans craindre de réveiller mes amies. Je sors détendue et reposée de la salle de bain puis descends dans la salle commune rejoindre Kingsley qui est assis sur un canapé. Il lit une revue de Quidditch je m'installe donc pour la feuilleter avec lui. Nous commentons les derniers balais et regardons les nouveaux accessoires disponible à la boutique de Préaulard. Nous irons faire un tour dans l'après-midi, après s'être ravitaillé en sucreries.

Après le déjeuner, nous remontons à la tour de Griffondor pour prendre nos économies et nos autorisations. Mary est dans le dortoir en train de se recoiffer et se pomponner pour son Remus chéri. J'attends qu'elle ait fini puis nous descendons avec Kingsley. Nous donnons nos autorisations au concierge dans le hall puis nous rendons à pied au village. Mary nous quitte pour rejoindre Remus alors que nous nous dirigeons vers les magasins.

Après notre petit shopping, nous allons déguster nos sucreries devant la cabane hurlante (oui nous aimons les cadres spéciaux). Nous nous gavons tout en discutant :

- Est-ce que ça avance avec Emily ? Je demande.

- Doucement mais sûrement, il répond. Je préfère ne pas la brusquer et être certain de lui plaire avant de tenter quoi que ce soit.

- Une fille qui passe autant de temps avec toi ne peut pas être insensible à tes charmes !

- Et toi alors ? On passe presque tout notre temps ensemble cette année pourtant il n'y a aucun risque qu'on finisse ensemble, riposte-t-il.

- Le fait que tu ne veuilles pas de moi brise mon petit cœur en mille morceaux, je dis d'un air dramatique.

- Ne pleurez pas ma mie, c'est seulement que votre amitié m'est trop précieuse pour tenter de la gâcher, répond-il sur le même ton.

Il me dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais je sais pourtant qu'il dit vrai. Nous avons une amitié sans aucune ambiguïté et je ne voudrais la perdre pour rien au monde ! Trêve de niaiseries, le temps est passé aussi vite qu'un nimbus 300 et il est déjà seize heures : Kingsley doit aller rejoindre Emily. Il me dit au revoir et part la retrouver. Je n'ai pas envie de rejoindre Mary et les Maraudeurs tout de suite, je décide donc de profiter un peu du calme. La cabane hurlante se dresse devant moi lugubre et effrayante mais toujours silencieuse... je me demande bien pourquoi on l'appelle « cabane hurlante » si elle ne hurle pas ! Je cesse là mes réflexions hautement philosophique car quelqu'un vient de s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je tourne la tête et constate avec étonnement qu'il s'agit de Regulus. Aurais-je loupé un épisode ? Voyant mon air étonné il me dit simplement :

- J'aime bien venir ici, je t'ai vu assise toute seule alors je suis venu.

Je devrais être seule plus souvent tiens !

- J'ai vu Sirius devant les Trois-Balais, ajoute-t-il sans laisser voir le moindre sentiment.

- Je t'avais dit qu'il viendrait, je réponds.

- Je pensais que tu serais déjà avec eux.

- J'avais envie de profiter du calme qu'il y a ici, ce silence est d'ailleurs étonnant face à une maison nommée « cabane hurlante » tu ne trouves pas ?

Et voilà ! Je me retrouve seule avec Regulus et le stress me fait dire tout haut ce que j'aurais mieux fait de garder pour moi. Contrôle toi Jenny ! Et arrête de parler toute seule bon sang ! Heureusement, Regulus ne réponds que par un léger sourire. Et bon sang : quel sourire ! M'en voilà toute retournée ! Voyant que la conversation n'avance pas, je lui demande :

- Tu veux que je te laisse seul ?

- En fait, j'aimerai que tu donnes ceci à Sirius s'il te plait, dit-il en me tendant un paquet de chocogrenouilles.

- Finalement tu m'écoutes un peu, je réponds en le taquinant.

- Pas du tout, je me suis simplement dit que sans être aussi proches qu'avant on pouvait cesser de se détester... du moins s'il le souhaite.

- Mais bien sûr qu'il voudra ! Tu ne veux pas mettre un petit mot avec le paquet ?

- Non, il répondra s'il veut.

Je hoche la tête et prends le paquet. Je me lève, l'entends me murmurer un « merci » qui me rappelle celui que je lui ai dit hier soir : décidément c'est une habitude entre nous de se remercier ! Je ne sais pas très bien ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Regulus en ce moment et ne comprends pas ce brusque changement de comportement (même si je ne vais pas m'en plaindre). J'éclaircirai ce point plus tard, après tout pour le moment je n'ai qu'à profiter de notre « camaraderie » naissante (lien social en dessous de l'amitié).

Je me dirige donc vers les Trois-Balais, le paquet de chocogrenouilles dans les mains. La salle est très bruyante et noire de monde mais je réussi à repérer les maraudeurs et Mary. Je tente de me frayer un chemin parmi les tables et les chaises mais un Poufsouffle qui ne m'avait pas vu me renverse son jus de citrouille dessus. Je nettoie mon chemisier à l'aide d'un sort et fini par m'asseoir avec la grâce d'un hippopotame à coté de James Potter.

- Jenny ! S'écrie-t-il. Comment vas tu depuis cet été ?

Nous commençons donc à discuter tous les cinq. James vit désormais avec Lily qui n'a pas pu venir aujourd'hui car elle est en cours, Sirius et lui font des études d'Aurors. Remus et Sirius vivent en colocation du côté moldu de Londres et Peter est de plus en plus distant depuis qu'il a une nouvelle copine (qu'apparemment personne ne connaît). Le reste de l'après-midi passe rapidement et dans la bonne humeur. Au moment de rentrer au château je décide de laisser James, Remus et Mary marcher devant pour parler à Sirius :

- Tu sais cette année ton frère me donne des cours de potions et en échange je vais devoir lui donner des cours de métamorphose.

- Ma pauvre Jenny, ne te laisse pas faire ! Dit-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

- Oh non ! Ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! Mais ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on a eu l'occasion de discuter un peu et...

- Discuter avec Regulus ? Me questionne-t-il étonné

- Oui.. enfin « échanger » serait plus juste car il n'est pas très bavard contrairement à un autre Black de ma connaissance, je le taquine.

- Ca c'est sur, pour que Regulus se confie, il doit avoir une entière confiance en la personne ce qui n'est pas prêt d'arriver vu la vermine avec qui il passe ses journées.

- Nous ne sommes pas amis mais il sait que toi et moi le sommes, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a demandé de te donner ça, je réponds en lui tendant le paquet de chocogrenouilles. Il m'a également dit qu'il voulait que vous arrêtiez de vous détester et que si tu voulais reprendre contact avec lui tu pouvais lui écrire.

- Ca pour être une surprise... Je me demande bien ce qui lui a pris ! Cela fait bientôt cinq ans qu'on ne s'adresse plus la parole et il se pointe comme une fleur avec un paquet de bonbons. C'est quand même très bizarre non ? Me questionne Sirius très étonné.

- Figures toi que je me pose aussi des questions. Avant il me m'envoyait sur les roses dès que je lui adressais la parole et voilà qu'il se met à me poser des questions sur les moldus et qu'il vient me demander de l'aide pour reprendre contact avec toi... je lui explique.

Sirius et moi savons que quelque chose a changé chez son frère mais aucun de nous n'a la moindre idée de quoi il s'agit. Il est décidé que je le questionnerait mardi pendant le cours particulier de métamorphose. J'enverrai ensuite un hibou à Sirius pour lui raconter ce que j'ai appris (si j'arrive à en savoir un peu plus). Je vois bien que Sirius est inquiet pour son frère, j'espère donc que ce n'est rien de grave...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Le jour tant attendu est enfin arrivé : aujourd'hui je donne mon premier cours de métamorphose à Regulus. Pendant trois jours je me suis demandé inlassablement « Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? ». Sérieusement, un Serpentard qui pose des questions à une née moldue sur son monde d'origine et qui tente se renouer avec son frère jugé « traître à son sang », il y a de quoi à se poser des questions ! J'ai promis à Sirius de poser la question à Regulus, l'obtention d'une quelconque réponse n'est absolument pas garantie mais bon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

La journée du mardi passe donc à une vitesse folle : je n'écoute pas les cours et émets de nombreuses hypothèses avec Mary et Kingsley. Mes amis enchaînent des propositions plus loufoques les unes que les autres. Les deux théories qu'ils estiment les plus plausibles sont : la vision d'une licorne dans la forêt interdite qui lui aurait donner foi en la beauté de la vie ou une chute dans les escaliers lui ayant déréglé les neurones. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je doute...

Après le dîner je me rend donc à mon cours « top-secret » avec le Serpentard. J'entre mais pour une fois je suis la première. Etant seule, je m'autorise un petit plaisir et m'assois derrière le grand bureau du professeur Mc Gonagall. Je pensais qu'en m'assaillant derrière ce bureau je me sentirai un peu puissante mais en fait pas du tout ! Je me sens minuscule derrière ce gigantesque bureau (faut dire que du haut de mon mètre soixante je ne suis pas des plus imposantes).

Je m'arrête là dans mes pensées car Regulus vient d'entrer dans la pièce. Il parcourt le reste de la salle et vient s'asseoir au premier rang. Merlin qu'il est sexy ! La cravate défaite, les cheveux bruns en bataille et ses yeux gris perçants... Calme Jenny. La ressemblance avec Sirius est réellement frappante : la seule différence est que Sirius a les cheveux un peu plus long et une attitude plus confiante que celle de son cadet sinon ils sont identiques.

- Bien, nous allons revoir la transformation du chaudron en valise puis l'inverse, j'explique en allant chercher deux chaudrons dans l'armoire de Mc Go.

Regulus hoche la tête d'un air distrait. C'est quand même bizarre tout ça, je m'attendait à une réflexion sur le fait qu'au vu de mes origines je n'avais rien à lui apprendre ou quelque chose du style... Mais rien ! Il va réellement falloir qu'on discute après la séance.

Nous nous mettons au travail et très vite je constate qu'il ne tient pas correctement sa baguette, je le corrige :

- Tu devrais tenir ta baguette au bout du manche et non au milieu, ça donnerait plus d'amplitude au geste de ton poignet donc le sort sera plus efficace.

Nouveau hochement de tête mais toujours aucune réflexion. Il réessaie et cette fois-ci le chaudron parvient à se transformer en beau cartable d'écolier. On est pas encore à une valise mais c'est toujours mieux que le sac à dos de randonnée qu'il obtenait avant.

- Tu dois absolument visualiser l'objet que tu souhaites obtenir. Si l'image est floue dans ta tête, le résultat sera tout autant imprécis. Ferme les yeux et visualise une grosse valise, comme celle que tu prends pour aller à Poudlard en début d'année.

Je ne vous surprendrai pas en vous disant qu'il a une nouvelle fois hoché la tête. Il a ensuite fermé les yeux et froncé les sourcils pour se concentrer (Jenny contrôle tes hormones bordel, ne lui saute pas dessus), puis il a récité la formule et a enfin obtenu un belle valise.

- Bravo, maintenant tu utilises la même formule mais en visualisant un chaudron cette fois pour réaliser la métamorphose dans l'autre sens.

Il re-re-re-re-hoche la tête et se concentre. Au bout de la troisième tentative il obtient le chaudron de départ.

- Maintenant tu vas effectuer le sort dix fois de suite en alternant chaudron-valise.

Toujours aucune réponse parlée mais un énième hochement de tête. Il s'exécute et malgré un ou deux raté, il fini l'exercice. Je regarde l'horloge de la salle : neuf heures trente, mine de rien on a travaillé pendant une heure. Le cours devrait se terminer, mais Regulus ne bouge pas. Il y vraiment quelque chose qui cloche !

- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? Je demande.

Regulus baisse la tête mais ne répond pas. Je décide donc de poursuivre ne sachant pas s'il est énervé ou non :

- Tu sais, si c'est à cause de tes notes en métamorphoses ce n'est pas grave, avec un peu de travail ça va très vite s'arranger. Si c'est à cause de Sirius, il était très content de ton paquet de chocogrenouille et s'il n'a pas encore répondu c'est qu'il doit manquer de temps ou que l' hibou s'est perdu...

Je cesse de parler quand Regulus relève la tête vers moi en pleurs. Je suis estomaquée : le grand Regulus Black pleure à chaudes larmes devant moi, qu'est ce que je suis censée faire ?! Comme une andouille, je n'ai aucun autre réflexe que de m'approcher de lui et de le prendre dans mes bras... BON SANG ! Regulus entrain de pleurer sur mon épaule, qui l'eut cru ?! Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons là, moi tentant de le consoler, lui pleurant de tout son saoul pour se libérer de ses problèmes (dont je ne connais toujours pas la provenance).

Je le laisse pleurer, me doutant qu'avec ses amis il ne doit pas souvent se confier... Je lui frotte le dos attendant qu'il se calme. Je sens les sanglots diminuer petit à petit, je lui tends un mouchoir et le laisse sécher ses larmes. Il me regarde totalement désarmé me me dit :

- Ma mère veut que je devienne mangemort aux prochaines vacances...

Sa voix s'éteint et il recommence à pleurer de plus belle. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, trop choquée pour enchaîner plus de deux mots, je continue donc simplement de le serrer dans mes bras pour lui montrer qu'il n'est pas seul.

La situation est tellement improbable : une née moldue console un futur mangemort... Enfin à voir Regulus, il n'est pas sûr qu'il rejoigne les rangs de « Vous-savez-qui » : finalement je ne m'étais pas trompée sur son cas, il y a réellement quelque chose de bon en lui. La seule chose qui lui manque c'est du courage : et pour affronter Madame Black et toute les grandes familles de sang-pur il en faut.

Regulus finit par arrêter de pleurer et je le lâche (à mon plus grand regret). Je le regarde, ne sachant quoi dire et gênée par la situation qui est arrivée soudainement et spontanément.

- S'il te plaît n'en parle à personne, me supplie-t-il

- Je veux bien te le promettre mais à une condition : toi tu dois en parler à Sirius. Il peut t'aider, il est passé par là avant toi mais il a su tout gérer et maintenant il vit très heureux. Si tu ne lui dit pas je le ferai, je ne le dirai à personne d'autre mais je pense que tu as besoin de lui dans un moment comme celui-ci.

Regulus me regarde apeuré, il sait que son frère pourra l'aider mais est-il prêt à faire face à sa famille ?

- Si tu pleure comme ça, c'est que tu ne veux pas devenir un mangemort non ?

Il me fait non de la tête et je suis soulagée. J'avais donc bel et bien raison de croire en lui.

- Donc il n'y a personne d'autre que Sirius pour t'aider, tu ne peux pas faire face à ta famille seul et tu ne peux pas non plus les laisser décider pour toi. Si tu as peur d'écrire à ton frère je peux le faire et lui décrire la situation : il trouvera sûrement une solution.

- Je préférerais que tu lui écrives, je ne veux pas avoir à me cacher des autres Serpentards pour lui envoyer un hibou et je ne saurais pas quoi dire : je ne suis pas très doué pour les relations humaines et celles que j'ai avec Sirius ont toujours été compliquées.

- D'accord, je réponds doucement. Je lui écrirai demain et je te montrerai la réponse jeudi à mon cours particulier de potion, ça te va ?

- Merci pour tout..

Sa voix s'éteint de nouveau, il ramasse ses affaires, garde le mouchoir que je lui avais donné et quitte la salle afin de ne pas craquer une nouvelle fois devant moi ce soir.

Lorsque j'entends la porte claquer, je m'autorise à lâcher toutes les barrières émotionnelles que je m'étais fixée pour soutenir Regulus. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Vous devez vous demander pourquoi : je viens de passer au moins une demi-heure à câliner Regulus, j'ai désormais la preuve qu'il est une « bonne personne » et qu'il ne déteste pas les moldus comme il le disait jusqu'à présent.. Seulement je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur. Oui, peur. Une seule questions résonne dans ma tête et me terrifie : « Regulus va-t-il devenir un mangemort ? ». Il y a tellement de _si_ et de _mais_ pour que la réponse me convienne que je ne peux pas être sûre du résultat. Je ne pouvais pas tomber amoureuse d'un garçon normal ?! Non il a fallu que ce soit lui, et maintenant je vais m'inquiéter jusqu'à ce que je reçoive la réponse de Sirius.

Etant donné que plus vite la lettre sera envoyée, plus vite j'aurais de chance d'avoir une réponse : je l'écris tout de suite. Ma main tremble mais le texte reste lisible :

_Sirius, _

_J'ai parlé à ton frère ce soir et la chose est plus grave que prévue. Il a pleuré pendant un bon moment dans mes bras et a fini par lâcher « Ma mère veut que je devienne mangemort aux prochaines vacances... ». Il faut que tu l'aides, il est dans la même situation que toi il y a quelques années. J'espère que tu trouveras vite une solution car Regulus est au plus mal, il a beau se cacher derrière ses airs méprisants il est terrifié et torturé par cette idée. Réponds moi vite, je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire : je ne peux pas le soutenir car personne ne doit savoir que l'on se donne des cours mutuellement et d'un autre côté je ne peux pas le laisser seul car j'ai peur que ça tourne mal... Est ce que je dois en parler à un professeur ? Peux tu venir au château voir ton frère ? (je sais que c'est possible : Remus est déjà venu voir Mary) _

_Réponds moi le plus vite possible, _

_Jenny_

Après ça, je file à la volière envoyer ma lettre et monte me coucher. Par chance mes camarades dorment déjà et je n'ai pas à mentir à Mary : je n'ai pas encore décidé si je devais partager le lourd secret de Regulus avec elle et Kingsley. D'un coté je sais qu'ils ne le répéteront à personne mais de l'autre j'ai promis à Regulus de ne rien dire... Je me couche tout en me posant des centaines de questions et passe une nuit horrible et pleine de cauchemars.

Le lendemain je n'ai cours qu'à dix heures mais mes colocataires sont déjà en cours quand j'émerge car elles sont en divination. Je me prépare lentement et décide d'aller me chercher quelque chose à manger aux cuisines. Je bénis chaque jour les Maraudeurs de nous avoir montré ce passage, sans ça j'aurais du me lever tôt un bon nombre de fois !

Alors que je marche tranquillement je suis happée derrière une tapisserie par une main de fer. Je hurle mais une autre main se pose sur ma bouche pour étouffer le son.

- Chut ! C'est moi !

Mais c'est qui « moi » ? Non d'un chaudron les gens ne peuvent pas donner simplement leur prénom ? Je me tourne violemment et constate que le « moi » n'est autre que Sirius. Il aura fait vite !

- Tu m'as fait peur espèce de scroutt !

- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, enchaîne-t-il naturellement. Viens, on va dans un endroit tranquille pour parler.

Une fois encore il me prend par le bras sans me demander mon avis et fonce vers les escaliers direction le septième étage (les cuisines auraient très bien pu faire l'affaire mais les Maraudeurs ne font jamais les choses simplement!). Arrivé là, il s'arrête en plein milieu du couloir, effectivement c'est un endroit plus discret... Il se met à tourner en rond, décidément il a un problème ce type. Je m'apprête à lui faire remarquer qu'il y a plus discret comme endroit mais soudain une porte apparaît en face de la tapisserie des trolls. Encore un passage secret ! A croire qu'il les connaît tous !

Sirius me pousse à l'intérieur et referme la porte derrière nous :

- On sera mieux ici. Je te présente la Salle sur Demande, le principe est simple : demande n'importe quoi et tu l'obtiens lorsque tu es dans cette salle, m'explique-t-il.

Je suis étonnée mais tente l'expérience :

- Je voudrais un petit déjeuné.

Rien n'apparaît.

- Sur les millions de choses que peut t'offrir cette salle tu as choisis la seule qui est impossible ! Dit Sirius exaspéré. Elle ne peut pas faire apparaître de nourriture ou d'êtres humains.

- Oh ! Alors je voudrais un gros fauteuil bien confortable.

Le fauteuil que j'avais imaginé en prononçant ces mots apparaît instantanément et je m'affale dessus sans attendre. Un autre apparaît juste en face du mien et Sirius s'y assois.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de prononcer tes souhaits à voix haute, explique-t-il. Bon, parlons plus sérieusement : tu sais que je ne suis pas venue pour te faire une visite guidée de Poudlard mais pour parler de mon frère et de la lettre que tu m'as envoyée hier.

- Merci d'être venu aussi vite, je dis soulagée. Il m'a annoncé ça de but en blanc alors je ne savais absolument pas quoi dire... On fait quoi ?

- Ecoute, j'ai eu une idée un peu dingue et je ne sais pas si Regulus sera d'accord donc je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour le convaincre.

- Je veux bien essayer mais je n'ai aucune influence sur lui, on est pas amis tu sais...

- Ca vaut quand même le coup d'essayer. Donc voilà le plan : Regulus va venir passer les vacances de Noël chez moi comme ça pas de mangemorisation, ça va être compliqué car personne ne doit être au courant mais on a deux mois pour s'organiser, expose-t-il confiant.

- Tu penses qu'il va vraiment s'opposer à vos parents ? Je ne veux pas le critiquer mais il y a plus courageux que lui... Et il avait l'air résigné à devenir mangemort, ça le désespérait. Je pense qu'il s'est rendu compte que tous les préjugés de tes parents ne lui correspondaient pas mais pas au point de les envoyer valser..

- C'est justement là que l'on entre en jeu : on va le convaincre et mettre au point un plan parfaitement parfait ! Dit-il victorieux.

- Mouais...

Je pense que Sirius est tellement heureux de découvrir que son frère n'a pas envie d'être mangemort qu'il en oublie la peur ou la pression que subit Regulus... Il va falloir calmer le grand et convaincre le petit : ça risque d'être plus difficile que je ne le pensais !

- Ca va marcher ! S'exclame Sirius pour me convaincre. On se retrouve ici après le déjeuner, je vais prévenir Regulus pour qu'on s'organise au plus vite.

Après cette conversation, je file en cours de DCFM le ventre toujours vide. Je ne raconte rien à Mary et Kingsley pendant le cours. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais ils ne pourraient rien pour moi et j'ai promis à Regulus de ne rien dire... Je suis un peu coincée mais je m'en veux de leur cacher ça.

Pendant les deux heures je ne suis pas très attentive et j'écoute plus les gargouillements de mon ventre que le blabla du professeur. Je ne pense qu'à deux choses : premièrement, manger et deuxièmement, aller dans la Salle sur Demande rejoindre les Black. J'ai l'impression d'être légèrement pitoyable, toute ma vie tourne autour de Regulus et la moindre petite chose prend des proportions gigantesque tant ma vie est vide... La honte ! Mais maintenant que je suis concernée par ce que j'appelle désormais le RDR (Rébellion De Regulus) j'ai bien l'intention de l'aider jusqu'au bout. Tout en menant à bien mon plan RB qui est quelque peu modifié au vu des nouveaux événements : oui je sais ça fait beaucoup de noms de codes.

Dès la sonnerie je rassemble mes affaires et file au réfectoire. Arrivée à table je m'empiffre de tout ce qui me tombe sous la main

- Arrête de manger sinon tu ne pourras plus décoller avec ton balais, me taquine Kingsley

- N'importe quoi, elle est maigre comme une baguette alors laisse là manger, me défend Mary (quand je vous disais qu'elle était comme une mère pour moi).

- Je ne cherche pas à grossir ou non mais simplement à combler le vide de mon estomac, je réponds.

- Et bien comblez chère dame, me répond Mary en me resservant de tarte à la citrouille.

Après notre repas, mes amis vont dans la salle commune prendre leurs affaires de l'après midi et je feins avoir quelque chose à faire à la bibliothèque pour remonter à la Salle sur Demande. Je retrouve sans peine l'endroit mais une question apparaît : comment je fais pour entrer ? Car en effet un problème de taille se pose puisque la porte a disparu. Je me positionne devant la tapisserie et pense très fort à la porte que je souhaiterai faire apparaître... Rien. Très bien, je fais quelques pas dans le couloir et me poste à nouveau devant la tapisserie : deuxième essai. Cette fois-ci je dis à voix haute :

- Je voudrais entrer dans la Salle sur Demande.

Toujours rien. Encore quelque pas pour dans le couloir, cherchant une idée. Je me mets de nouveau face à la tapisserie des trolls prête à hurler désespérément « SIRIUUUUUUS » contre le mur mais la porte apparaît et j'entre sans difficultés. Sirius est déjà là assis sur un fauteuil semblable à celui de ce matin entrain d'étudier ce qui ressemble être une carte.

- Comment fait-on exactement pour entrer ? Parce que j'ai eu quelques difficultés...

- Il suffit de passer trois fois devant la tapisserie des trolls en pensant à la salle et la porte apparaît, dit-il simplement sans quitter la carte des yeux. Regulus arrive, je vais dans le couloir car il ne connaît pas la salle.

Sur ce, il se lève et sort de la salle. Bien, si je récapitule, Sirius a vu sur son bout de papier que son frère allait débarquer alors il sort pour lui montrer le chemin bien qu'ils ne se soient pas parlé depuis des années, le tout pour éviter à Regulus de passer du côté obscur de la force... Tout me semble parfaitement normal ! Si j'avais su que mon plan RB m'entraînerait dans ce genre de situation improbable j'y aurais peut être réfléchi d'avantage !


End file.
